Apostando al corazon
by VeRiTo
Summary: Inesperadamente Draco empieza a sentir cosas por una chica... ¿será este un amor prohibido? DG -AhOrA sI TeRmiNaDo-
1. Diez galleons por un amor

****

Apostando al corazón

Capítulo I: _Diez galleons por un amor_

Era una mañana soleada en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Un muchacho alto, rubio y de ojos grises, llamado Draco Malfoy, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Se detuvo y entro en la biblioteca. Se acercó a una mesa donde estaban sus dos gigantes amigos: Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto, Draco?- preguntó Crabbe, cuando él se sentó en la mesa.

- Eso no te importa, Crabbe. ¿Ya empezaron a hacer ese estúpido trabajo que pidió ese gigante de Hagrid?- contestó Draco, cruzando los brazos.

-Aún no... –dijo Goyle.

-¿Y que están esperando? ¿Tarjeta de invitación? Vamos, resuman rápido, que tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Draco, dando una mirada por la biblioteca. Se detuvo en una mesa cercana, donde estaba Harry Potter charlando con Ginny Weasley.

-Ese Potter... ¿quién se cree que es? Cada día lo detesto más... – dijo Draco, mirando a Harry con furia. -¿Y como puede esa tonta de Weasley desperdiciar su tiempo con él?

-Bueno, Draco, entre tontos se entienden, ¿no?- comento Goyle. Crabbe soltó una risa estúpida.

-Puede ser... pero hay algo en ella que me hace pensar que es diferente.- dijo Draco.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Ella es una aliada a Potter, Draco. Es igual que todos los Weasley.- dijo Crabbe.

-No me digas... ¿Acaso te agrada esa pobretona?- dijo Goyle, sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Por favor, Goyle, deja de decir estupideces... ¿Cómo a un Malfoy le puede agradar una Weasley? Eso sería imposible... –dijo Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿No te animas a intentarlo?- preguntó Crabbe.

-¿Intentar que? 

- Estar con Weasley, aunque sea por un día... ¿no te animas?- lo retó Goyle.

- Claro que me animo. Esa infeliz no me mueve ni un pelo... ¿cuánto quieren apostar a que ella terminará rendida a mis pies?- dijo Draco, con astucia.

- Te apostamos... diez galleons para cada uno... y también... nos harás las tareas por una semana...- dijo Crabbe.

- De acuerdo.- respondió Draco.

- Pero tiene que ser una semana entera.- dijo Goyle.

-¿Qué? No, esperen, me dijeron que solamente un día.- dijo Draco.

-¿No te animas, Malfoy?- dijeron Crabbe y Goyle a la vez.

-¡Claro que lo haré!- dijo Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces.- Empezaré hoy mismo, ¿de acuerdo? 

- Perfecto.

- Me parece muy raro verlos pensar... parece que por fin se avivaron... aunque prepárense la semana que viene porque tendrán que pagarme.

-¡Oye, Hermione, espera!- gritó Ginny, corriendo hacia su amiga, que caminaba hacia el Gran Salón.

-¡Hola, Ginny! ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hermione, deteniéndose.

- Me gustaría que hablemos, ¿podrías?

- Claro, vamos.

Ambas chicas entraron al Gran Salon y se ubicaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, lejos de los oídos curiosos de los demás alumnos.

- Bien, Ginny, te escucho.- dijo Hermione.

- No se si has notado, pero ultimamente he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Harry... –empezó Ginny.

- Si, lo he notado...

- Bueno, Hermione... tu sabes que a mi me gusta Harry...

- Lo sé...

- Bien. Como ya te había dicho, este ultimo tiempo he estado pensando que Harry también se siente atraído por mí... ¿tu que crees?

- Bueno, Harry nunca nos ha dicho nada ni a mí ni a Ron, pero es porque es muy tímido, pero podría ser. Estoy segura que así es.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que he estado pensando en hablar con él y decirle lo que siento, ¿qué opinas?

- Me parece bien. Es genial, Ginny, porque es la única forma de saber que es lo que él siente.

- Si, pero... ¿si no siente lo mismo por mi?

- Bueno, no tienes que pensar tan negativamente. Y si llegara a suceder, tendrás que aceptarlo. ¡Pero no seas pesimista! Ya verás que pronto estarán juntos.

-¿Te parece?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

- Bien, iré a hablar con Harry... y muchas gracias Hermione...- dijo Ginny, abrazando a su amiga.

- Buena suerte, Ginny.- contestó Hermione, sonriendo mientras que Ginny salía en busca de Harry.

Lo encontró en la sala común, charlando con Ron.

-¡Harry! Te he estado buscando.- dijo, al verlo.

- Si, yo también, Ginny...

-¿Enserio? Bueno, porque quisiera que hablemos...

- Yo tambien...

- Bueno, vamos a hablar a otro lugar.

Ambos salieron de la sala común, se dirigieron hacia el lago y se sentaron en la orilla.

- Eh... Ginny, yo...

- No, Harry, espera, dejame hablar a mi primero. Es importante.- lo interrumpió Ginny.

- Esta bien, dime...

Ginny dio un suspiro, pero se decidió a confesar todo.

- Harry, solo quería decirte que desde te conocí, me he enamorado de ti. Sé que al principio fui muy vergonzosa y tímida, pero ahora quiero que lo sepas, me gustas mucho Harry, siempre me has gustado, y me gustaría que fueramos más que solo amigos... sé que tu también sientes lo mismo...

- Pero, Ginny, espera...

- No digas nada, Harry.- dijo Ginny, acercándose a Harry para besarlo, pero él la agarró por los hombros, alejándola.

-¿Qué sucede?

- No, Ginny, no...

-¿No que?- repuso Ginny, sin entender.

- No quiero que te confundas.

- Pero si no estoy confundida, Harry. Todo lo contrario, estoy muy segura de lo que siento.

- No entiendes, Ginny... Escucha, sé que esto te dolerá, pero es la verdad, y no quiero mentirte, porque eso te haría sufrir más.

- Ahora si que no entiendo nada, Harry.

- Mira, Ginny. Si es que en estos últimos meses me he estado acercando a ti, solo es porque quiero que seamos amigos, nada más. Escucha Ginny, solo te quiero como una amiga, una gran amiga, y no quiero que confundas las cosas. Sé que esto te afectará, pero lo hago por tu bien. Por favor, Ginny, entiéndelo.

Ginny estaba como en un trance, sin querer creer lo que acaba de oir. ¿Cómo era posible, con todo lo que había pasado ultimamente, que Harry la rechazara así? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que sin poder evitarlo, calleron por su rostro, empapándole las mejillas. 

- Gin, Ginny... por favor, no llores... –le rogó Harry, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de tristeza y dolor, y se alejó corriendo de allí, comenzando a sollozar.

Corrió y corrió sin rumbo. No sabía que hacía, solo sabía que no quería ver a Harry nunca más. Entro en la biblioteca y sin dar explicaciones a Madam Pince, se sentó en la mesa más lejana. 

"Es obvio- penso Ginny- ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta de pensar que alguien como Harry podría enamorase de mí? Soy una estúpida, y lo peor de todo es que me ilucioné con algo que nunca podrá ser... ¿por qué tengo que ser tan tonta?" Ginny no podía dejar de llorar, y los ojos le ardían y tenía la nariz muy roja. Se quedó en la biblioteca por horas, hasta que anocheció. Madam Pince la obligó a salir, porque tenía que cerrar. 

Ginny caminó sin saber a donde ir. No quería volver a la sala común; probablemente se encontraría con Harry, con Ron o Hermione, que seguramente querrían saber que le pasaba, pero ella no quería hablar ya. Tampoco iría al Gran Salón, no tenía hambre. Entonces se decidió ir al baño de Mytre la llorona, ya que era un lugar donde nadie iba, y podría estar sola.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco terminaba de comer, junto a Crabbe y a Goyle. Draco levantó la mirada y buscó a alguien en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Buscas a Weasley, Draco?- preguntó Crabbe.

- Claro, tengo que empezar, ¿no?- respondió Draco en voz baja, ya que notó que Pansy Parkinson se interesaba mucho en la conversación que éste tenía con sus amigotes.

- Me parece que aquí no esta.- dijo Goyle.

- Tienes razón. Iré a buscarla a otro lado.- dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del Gran Salón.

Camino por los pasillos, pero no había rastro de la colorada. Se detuvo cerca del baño de chicas que estaba en deshuso, cansado de caminar. Entonces escuchó un llanto, que provenía del baño. Intrigado, se fijo de que nadie lo espiaba, y entró. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, vio a Ginny sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre los brazos, llorando suavemente.

Se acercó un poco y se apolló en la pared, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Llorando por el joven Potter, Weasley?- dijo.

Ginny levantó la mirada. Por un minuto, Draco sintió pena por ella. Tenía el pelo colorado todo despeinado, los ojos y la nariz roja de tanto llorar, y el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- le dijo.

- Nada, quiero saber por qué estas llorando.- respondió Draco.

-¿Bromeas? Si siempre estas insultando a mi y a mi familia, no entiendo como ahora puedes interesarte.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué lloras?- insistió Draco.

Ginny miró a Draco a los ojos, entonces de dio cuenta de que era sincero.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

- Claro.- dijo Draco, sentándose a su lado.- Es por Potter, ¿no?

Ginny dudó unos minutos en responder, pero dijo.

- Si, es por Harry, pero eso no te importa...

- De verdad me importa. Quiero saber.

-¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Para burlarte, e ir a decirles a todos de que Harry me rechazó?

-¿Así que eso fue?

Ginny se quedó en silencio, y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

- No se lo diré a nadie. Pero no llores.

-¿Qué? Espera un segundo, ¿estas bien?- dijo Ginny, incrédula, poniéndo su mano en la frente del rubio.

- Si, perfectamente.- respondió Draco.

- Bah, me da igual... ya no importa nada... solo se que soy una estúpida al pensar que alguien como Harry podría llegar a quererme... –dijo Ginny, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Draco estiró su mano y secó las lágrimas de Ginny. Ella levantó la mirada, todavía sin poder creer quien la estaba consolando.

- No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Tienes que aceptarlo, ¿sabes?- dijo Draco. Inconsientemente Ginny apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

- No te importa, ¿verdad, Malfoy?- dijo.

- Para nada, Weasley. ¿Sabes una cosa? No eres como yo creía...

-¿A no? Bueno, eso si es un gran consuelo... gracias, Malfoy.- dijo Ginny.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

- Creo que ya es tarde, deberías volver a la torre Gryffindor.- dijo Draco.

- No quiero volver allí... 

-¿No quieres ver a Potter?

- No...

- Por favor Weasley, no seas tonta, no le demuestres que te afectó, asi Potter va a pensar que estas llorando por él.

- Es que así es...

- Pero no se lo hagas saber. Tienes que tener tu orgullo, ¿no crees?

-¿Te parece?

-¡Por supuesto! Inmediatamente te pones de pie, lávate la cara y has como si nada halla pasado.

- De acuerdo...

Draco espero afuera del baño mientras Ginny se lavaba la cara. Cuando salió, aún tenía los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo.

- Un poco mejor...- dijo Draco, con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye, Malfoy, no sé por qué haces esto, pero gracias... puedes ser bastante agradable cuando te lo propones.

- De nada, Weasley. Y llámame Draco.

- Esta bien. Y tu llámame Ginny.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Debo irme. Buenas noches, Weas-..perdón, Ginny- dijo Draco, sonriendo y alejándose hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Ginny sonrió y tambien se fue.

En el camino, Draco se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Goyle, ansioso.

- Solo les digo una cosa. Preparen el dinero porque esta apuesta la gano yo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

H00000OOLA!!!! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien n__________n

__

Bueno, aquí esta, mi primer D/G, ojalá que les guste, pero esto recién es el principio, todavía falta muuuucho más, así que si les ha gustado dejen reviews, si no les ha gustado, también dejen, porque me interesa saber que es lo piensan n.n

__

Este fic va dedicado a mi amigota Polgara, que es una fanatica de los D/G, y por supuesto para todos los lectores que andan por allí. 

Sigan leyendo, ¿eh? Que todavía hay más!!!! 

****

Y dejen reviews, plis!!!!!

Los espero en el próximo capítulo!!!!

Vero Granger


	2. Los consejos de Draco

****

Apostando al corazón.

Capítulo II: Los consejos de Draco.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de las chicas de 4° de Gryffindor. Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y observó su reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz. Eran las 6:30. 

-¡Ginny! ¡Despierta!- gritó una de sus compañeras de cuarto, Samantha Dawson. Ella era una chica de largo y enrulado pelo negro y hermosos ojos celestes.

-¡No! Todavía es temprano... –gimió Ginny, tapándose la cara con las mantas.

-¿A que hora llegaste ayer a dormir, Ginny?- preguntó Samantha, en un tono intrigado.

- Pues llegué a las 10... –respondió Ginny, sacando su cara de entre las sábanas.

-¿Y se puede saber que estuviste haciendo? ¿Con quién estuviste y dónde?- Samantha miraba a Ginny esperando que confesase algo.

- Bueno... eso a ti no te importa... –repuso Ginny volviéndose a tapar.

- Es que Harry estuvo preguntando por ti... quería saber si estabas bien y todo eso... ¿hablaste con él, Gin?

Ginny se quedó en silencio. No quería hablar de eso, pero Samantha era su amiga.

- Sí, lo hice...

-¿Y que sucedió? ¿Qué te dijo?- exclamó Samantha en tono emocionado sentándose en la cama de su amiga.

- No me quiere... Sam... me ha rechazado... –susurró Ginny sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

-¿Qué? No es posible... Gin... cuanto lo siento... amiga, no llores.- le dijo Samantha, acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Me ha destrozado el corazón, Sam... Tu sabes que desde que lo conocí que me enamoré de él... –sollozó Ginny, todavía abrazando a la chica.

- Pero debes ser fuerte, Ginny... ¿entonces donde estuviste anoche?

- Llorando, sola... en el baño de Mytre la llorona... 

-¿Estuviste sola? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Es que no estuve sola todo el tiempo... alguien me consoló...

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién fue, Ginny?

- Pues no lo creerás... ni yo puedo creerlo todavía.

-¿Quién? Dime, me muero de curiosidad.

- Bueno... fue Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué? ¡Bromeas!- exclamó Samantha, con incredulidad.

-¡No bromeo! Es verdad... fue él quién estuvo conmigo...

- Pero... ¿te hizo algo? ¿Te molestó?

-¡No, para nada! Fue muy amable conmigo... me consoló... 

- Ay, Gin... discúlpame que te diga, pero yo no me fiaría de él...

-¿Por qué no? Fue el único que me hizo darme cuenta que no debo llorar por nadie... aunque me cuesta mucho no hacerlo...

- Pero, Ginny... ¿recuerdas de quién estamos hablando?

- Claro que sí... de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Exacto! Del mismo Draco Malfoy que molesta e insulta a tu familia. No puedes decirme ahora que es amable y que es la mejor persona del mundo.

- No te estoy diciendo eso, Sam... pero no lo juzgaré más... Fue muy atento conmigo, y trataré de pasar tiempo con él.- dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie y buscando en su ropero su camisa y su falda.

-¿Qué? ¡Estas loca, Ginny! Por favor, no hagas locuras... si Malfoy se ha mostrado amable contigo, es porque algo se trae entre manos. No le hagas caso, Gin.

- Mira, te diré una cosa Samantha. Si yo quiero estar con Draco, estaré con él, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que ya estoy grande para darme cuenta de mis amistades.

- No sabes el error que vas a cometer, Ginny.

- Problema mío. Y ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny se cambió en silencio, sin dirigirle ni una palabra más a su amiga, que la miraba de reojo con ojos decepcionados. Cuando ya estuvo lista, Ginny bajó a la sala común y se encontró con Ron y Hermione. Agradeció de que Harry no estuviese con ellos. 

-¡Ginny! Hola... –exclamó Hermione, al verla.

- Hola... ¿cómo están?- preguntó Ginny.

- Nosotros estamos bien... pero, ¿cómo estas tu, Gin?- dijo Hermione mirándola con preocupación. 

- Pues bien, ¿acaso debería estar mal?- repuso Ginny, mirándolos fijamente.

- Bueno, es que nos hemos enterado lo que paso ayer con Harry... y estamos preocupados por ti, Ginny.- explicó Ron.

- No tienen de que preocuparse, yo estaré bien. Muchas gracias de todas formas.- les dijo Ginny, aguantándose las ganas de echarse a los brazos de Hermione y llorar. 

-¿De verdad que estas bien, Gin?- insistió Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

- Estoy bien, Ron. Me voy a desayunar. Nos vemos luego.- y diciendo esto, salió de la sala común.

-¿Ves que estaba bien, Ron? No sé de que te preocupas, Ginny es una chica muy madura.- dijo Hermione.

- Si, pero me parece raro de ella. Siempre se muestra sensible... –replicó Ron.

- Puede que haya cambiado, ¿no te parece?

- No se...

-¡Oh, vamos, Ron! Deja de preocuparte y vamos a desayunar.

Mientras tanto, Ginny caminaba rumbo al Gran Salón. Una voz la hizo detener.

-¡Ginny! ¡Espera!- ella se volteó y vio a Harry corriendo hacia ella. Ginny sintió ganas de desaparecer en ese momento, pero, como le había dicho Draco; tenía que ser fuerte.

- Hola, Harry...

- Hola, Gin... necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Pues, bien dime.- dijo Ginny, dando un gran suspiro.

- Bueno, es sobre lo que ocurrió ayer... no quería que terminase de esa forma...

- Esta bien, Harry. Lo entiendo... 

- Si, pero yo me siento mal, Gin... después de todos los momentos que hemos pasado... 

- Lo sé, Harry... no te preocupes, no sé como pude ser tan tonta de pensar que alguien como tu me querría... –por más de todas las fuerzas que puso, Ginny no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-¡Pero que estas diciendo! Tu eres una chica asombrosa, Ginny. 

- Ya para, Harry... creo que esto debe terminar aquí...

-¡No! Gin, por favor...

-¡No insistas, Harry! Me hace mal... –sollozó Ginny, queriéndose ir, pero Harry la tomó por el brazo.

-¡Ginny, escucha! Solo quiero que seamos amigos.

-¡No puedo, Harry! ¿Qué no entiendes? No puedo ser tu amiga... yo-

- Pero, por favor...

-¿No la has escuchado, Potter? Déjala.- Draco estaba en el medio de Harry y Ginny, mirando a Harry con furia.

-¡No te metas, Malfoy! Este no es tu problema.

- Me meto todo lo que quiero. Vámonos Ginny.

- Si, claro, como si Ginny se va a ir contigo... –se burló Harry.

- Vámonos, Draco.- replicó Ginny, tomando a Draco del brazo. Harry miró a Ginny totalmente incrédulo, mientras que Draco le sonreía con maldad.

Draco y Ginny caminaron por unos minutos sin decir nada, y salieron a los terrenos. 

Se sentaron en unos bancos, lejanos de la multitud de alumnos que charlaban y reían.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Draco. Ginny tenía la mirada perdida y el labio le temblaba. Inesperadamente se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, sollozando. Draco, totalmente sorprendido, la consoló.

- No llores...

- Draco, yo... no sé que hacer... –sollozó Ginny, separándose del rubio y mirándolo con ojos empañados de lágrimas.

- Entiendo que estés mal, pero ¿sabes que? Me parece que Potter no es el único chico que existe en el mundo...

- Para mi es único...

- ¬¬... si, pero, tienes que analizar las cosas. Si esto paso, es por algo. Las cosas no pasan por nada. Ahora tu estas mal, por eso no te das cuenta de que esto capaz que puede ayudarte mucho. Más de lo que tu crees.

-¿En que puede ayudarme? No entiendo...

- Pues... te has dado cuenta de algo, ¿no? Te has dado cuenta de que Potter no es el chico para ti. Y tienes que aceptarlo, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé, pero cuesta aceptarlo...

- Entiendo... yo nunca dije que esto fuera fácil. La solución no es que tu te quedes por siempre aquí, llorando por Potter. No. Al contrario, es algo que paso porque las cosas se dieron así. Tienes que continuar. No te vas a morir porque Potter no te quiera...

- Siento ganas de morirme en este preciso instante.

- Oh, por favor, Ginny. No seas tan drástica. Las cosas van a mejorar si es que tu quieres que mejoren. Si tu te quedas aquí llorando por Potter, las cosas nunca van a mejorar. Yo te voy a ayudar. Pero no puedo ayudarte, si tu misma no te ayudas... No llores más... es algo que paso, como miles de cosas que pasaron, y no te vas a morir por cada cosa fea que te pase... la vida continúa.

Ginny se quedó unos instantes mirando a Draco. No podía creer que con quién estaba hablando era con _Draco Malfoy_. Su mirada se fijo en los ojos del chico y se quedó allí por unos minutos, mientras que Ginny pensaba que había sido muy injusta al juzgar a Malfoy todos esos años anteriores. Sus ojos eran de un gris intenso. Antes les habrían parecido fríos y malvados, pero ahora veía en ellos calidez y belleza. En el fondo, Draco era una persona amable y consejera, y parecía siempre tener una palabra de consuelo.

-¿Ginny? ¿Me estas escuchando?- la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Lo siento... ¿sabes una cosa? Tienes toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Ves? No te angusties... prométeme que no vas a llorar más.

- Lo prometo.- le dijo Ginny.

Draco le dirigió una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, y Ginny sintió que se sonrojaba sin saber por qué.

- Tengo que irme a clases... nos vemos luego, Draco...

- De acuerdo, adiós.- se despidió Draco. Ginny, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó.

- Gracias.- le susurró al oído y a continuación, sumamente sonrojada, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Enseguida se alejó de allí rumbo al castillo.

Draco se quedó allí parado, como hipnotizado, mirando a Ginny que se alejaba hacia el castillo. Su largo pelo colorado brillaba a la luz del sol, y cuando ella se volteó para ver a Draco, sus ojos se encontraron y Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer por un pasillo. Esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa le había encantado... pero... ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¡Era Ginny Weasley! Una pobretona, amiga de los sangre impura. Y el un Malfoy, rico y de una prestigiosa familia de sangre pura. No podía enamorase de ella. Tenía que hacer lo imposible para evitarlo... pero, aunque Draco lo intentara una y otra vez, la imagen de Ginny se había quedado en su mente.

Esa noche, Ginny llegó de comer con Samantha. No había vuelto a tocar con ella el asunto sobre Draco, así que no le contó lo que había paso esa tarde. Al entrar a la sala común, Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre ella. Harry los siguió despacio. Ron parecía estar furioso. 

-¡¿Acaso estas loca, Ginny!?- aulló Ron, mirándola enojado.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ronald?- gritó Ginny a su vez, extrañada por la actitud de su hermano.

-¿¡Y encima preguntas?! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que te has vuelto amiga de Malfoy?!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Malfoy siempre nos esta molestado, Ginny! ¡No puedes fiarte de él!

-¡Yo confío en quién quiero, Ron! Además... ¿quién te dijo que yo ando amiga de Draco?

-¿¡DRACO!? Así que ahora lo llamas Draco. ¡No te lo voy a permitir, Ginny! 

-¡¿Qué te molesta, Ron!? ¡Es mi vida, y yo soy la que elijo con quién estar!

-¡Pero no puedo permitirte que estés con _ese_! 

- Ginny, por favor entra en razón... –susurró Hermione, con ojos suplicantes.- Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que nos hizo él y su padre?

-¿¡Acaso no recuerdas que fue SU padre el que te dio el diario de Riddle?!- gritó Ron, como un desaforado.

-¡Si, lo recuerdo! Pero no me importa. Draco es diferente... ¡ustedes no entienden nada!

-¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Solo entiendo que te has vuelto loca, Ginny!- exclamó Ron, rojo de ira. Fred, George y Harry trataban de calmarlo, pero parecía estar fuera de sí.

- Escucha, Gin... sé que estas pasando un mal momento, pero por favor, no hagas locuras, Malfoy no es una buena persona y lo sabes... no sé porque haces esto... –murmuró Hermione, mirando a Ginny.

- Les diré una sola cosa. Y escúchame bien, Ronald, porque no voy a repetirlo. Para mí Draco es una buena persona, y si me quiero juntar con él es MI problema, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Ginny, no sabes lo que dices!- exclamó Harry de repente. –Te hará más daño del que te imaginas, Gin...

- Tu eres el menos indicado para hablar, Harry.- dijo cortante Ginny. Harry bajo la mirada y dejo de hablar.

- Pero, Ginny, te lo ruego... lo hacemos por tu bien...

- Ya te lo dije, Hermione. ¡Y déjenme en paz!- añadió Ginny, dándose la media vuelta y subiendo hacia el cuarto de chicas. Samantha la siguió rápidamente.

-¿Ginny? ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó cuando entraron.

- No me hables, Samantha. No puedo creer que se lo dijeras a Ron.- le dijo Ginny, enojada pero algo ofendida.

- No tuve otra opción, Gin... además lo hice porque no quiero verte con Malfoy...

-¡Ya! ¿Quieres? Es la única persona que me abrió los ojos... y no quiero escucharte más.

Draco estaba sentado frente al fuego, en la sala común de Slytherin, mirándolo fijamente. Su mente, aunque trataba de evitarlo, volvía otra vez a Ginny. Era imposible para él sacársela de la cabeza. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque las cosas iban a terminar muy mal si él llegaba a enamorarse de ella. Tenía que concentrarse en la apuesta, que ya casi estaba ganada.

El fuego ya se estaba apagando, y Draco subió a su habitación. Al entrar, vio en su cama una lechuza que traía una carta.

Se acercó, tomó la carta y la leyó. Era de Ginny. Quería verlo, en ese momento. "¿Qué querrá?- pensó Draco- Tengo que ir... ¿y si le paso algo? ¡Ya basta, tengo que dejar de pensar estupideces... mejor me voy no quiero hacerla esperar".

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, vio a Crabbe y Goyle, que justamente entraban.

-¿Adónde vas, Draco?- preguntó Crabbe.

- Pues... tengo que encontrarme con Weasley... – respondió Draco.

-¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Goyle.

- No lo sé... pero no debo faltar, ¿no? Capaz que este momento sea mi oportunidad...–sonrió Draco, mirando a sus amigos con maldad, y olvidando sus sentimientos sentidos hace unos segundos.

Crabbe y Goyle soltaron una carcajada. Draco salió de la sala común de Slytherin con mucha precaución, y se encaminó hacia los terrenos.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* __

Hola!!!!!!! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que super.

Bueno, el tan ansiado capítulo ya esta aquí, y ojalá que les haya gustado. Personalmente a mi me encantó ¬¬, jeje, pero bue, espero que a ustedes también.

¡Lamento la demora! Es que tuve mi crisis de escritora (falta de inspiración...) pero después de tantos intentos para que el capítulo quede interesante, la inspiración volvió y fue muy bien recibida!!!! Jaja. Pero también debo agradecer a **Polgara**, que me dio unas ideas, como siempre, ella esta ahí para ayudarme... ¡Gracias Polgs! Solo les digo una cosa... ¡PACIENCIA POR FAVOR! Ando muy ocupada, (se me terminaron las vacaciones!!!!!!! Buaaaa!!!) y estoy un poco enferma de la garganta ;(_ No solo les pido paciencia con este fic, sino también con los otros dos (si es que lo están leyendo, obvio) pero su espera será recompensada, jeje. Lo mismo agradezco sus reviews y su apoyo... ¡son geniales!_

Este capítulo va dedicado, obviamente para ustedes, pero especialmente para **Polgara **y **Aiko** (no pondré todo tu nick!! Jaja) espero que les guste!!!!! **Y dejen reviews**, desde ya les agradezco.

****

Bye, y cuídense!!!

*~Vero Granger~*

****


	3. ¿Una apuesta difícil de cumplir?

****

Apostando al corazón.

Capítulo III: ¿Una apuesta difícil de cumplir?

Draco salió silenciosamente de la sala común de Slytherin dirigiéndose a los terrenos. Le parecía algo extraño que Ginny lo hubiera llamado a esos horarios de la noche, pero ya tenía todo pensado para que ella cayera en sus redes y que la apuesta sea ganada.

Caminó bordeando el lago, mientras una brisa fresca le golpeaba en el rostro. 

Vio a Ginny sentada en la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid, con la mirada algo perdida. Al verla, un nudo se le hizo en el estómago, cosa que le fastidió mucho; tenía que dejar de sentir ese tipo de cosas al ver a Ginny.

-¡Draco! Viniste...- susurró Ginny, poniéndose de pie.

- Por supuesto, estaba preocupado por ti.- respondió Draco.- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Ah... Draco... estoy tan harta que se metan en mi vida... Especialmente Ron... –explicó Ginny con ojos brillantes sentándose en la orilla del lago.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo? 

- No, pero quiere que haga todo lo que el me dice... y creo que ya estoy grande para escucharlo...

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Draco, sentándose a su lado.

- Mi mejor amiga, Samantha, bueno si es que puedo llamarla mejor amiga... Le contó a Ron que yo estuve contigo... y él se puso furioso porque dice que no debo juntarme contigo...

-¿Eso te dijo?- Draco pensó que las cosas se complicarían un poco ahora que Ron estaba en su contra.

- Si, él, Hermione y Harry... pero ya no quiero escucharlos a ninguno de los tres...

-¿Qué le respondiste tu?

- Les dije que no te conocían, que tu eres una buena persona... y que si quiero estar contigo...

- Gracias por defenderme...

- Están muy equivocados con respecto a ti, Draco. Si supieran lo buen amigo que eres... Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes...

- No lo lamentes... yo lo lamento, siempre te hice daño, Ginny... siempre me equivoqué.

- Yo también lo hice, Draco... Juzgándote sin saber que clase de persona eres, y ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que vales... Si los demás pudieran verlo... Si pudiera saberlo Ron...

- Pero Ginny, tu eres tan diferente a tus hermanos, eres una persona muy especial... siempre pensé eso de ti... tus hermanos siempre están a la defensiva.

- Lo sé, pero te juro que no quiero parecerme a ellos, Draco. Pero no entiendo a Ron... siempre me apoya en todo, ¿por qué no ahora?

- En parte es porque hemos estado mucho tiempo enemistados con él y con Potter... pero no me molesta, lo que me importa es saber si tu le harás caso a tu hermano...

-¡No! Por supuesto que no. Confío en ti, Draco, y me has ayudado mucho con lo que paso con Harry...

- Con respecto a eso... ¿cómo estas? 

- Pues... tus palabras me han hecho pensar bastante, Draco, tienes toda la razón del mundo, pero lo mismo no puedo sentirme bien... esto aún duele...

- Lo sé... pero trata de no pensar en eso.

- Lo intento, pero se me hace imposible.- los ojos de Ginny se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas. 

- No llores, Ginny... por favor, no me gusta verte así.- Draco secó con sus dedos las lágrimas que se desprendieron de los ojos de la chica.

Ginny miró a Draco fijamente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta todos esos años de pensar así de él? Era la única persona que la estaba ayudando en esos terribles momentos que estaba pasando... ni siquiera Samantha lo hacía... mucho menos ninguno de sus hermanos.

- Draco, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Tu eres el único que me ayuda de verdad, que me escucha y me aconseja, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. –le dijo Ginny.

- Tu también eres maravillosa, Ginny... y no tienes nada que agradecer... haría cualquier cosa por ti... porque...- Draco pensó que era el momento adecuado para "confesarle sus sentimientos a Ginny". Solo esperaba que funcionara... aunque todo parecía ir bien, así que se decidió por dar su jugada, pensando en la cara de Crabbe y Goyle cuando lo vieran en la mañana.

- Ginny, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- Draco tomó las manos de Ginny, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella. 

- Dime, Draco, te escucho.- respondió Ginny algo sorprendida.

- Bueno, todos estos años te he tratado mal y te insulté y estoy muy arrepentido por eso... disculpa...

- No tienes porque disculparte, Draco, lo entiendo.- dijo Ginny sonriendo para que él se sintiese tranquilo.

- Por favor no me interrumpas... esto se me hace difícil.

-¿Sucede algo grave?- Ginny parecía asustada.

- No se si es grave, pero creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Ginny.- se atrevió a decir Draco, mirándola a los ojos, que esa noche estaban particularmente brillantes.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ginny estaba anonadada.

- Te traté mal todos estos años para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, Gin, pero cuando te vi mal por lo que te hizo Potter no podía aguantar más. No podía verte llorar, se me rompía el alma, no podía verte sufrir, no quiero verte sufrir... siempre me llamaste la atención, eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, y ahora que se lo buena persona que eres, debo decirte que me gustas mucho, Ginny.- Draco finalizó esto sintiéndose como un estúpido, ya que nunca había dicho tantas cosas cursis juntas en su vida. Esperaba que el plan funcionase, pero se llenó de duda al ver la cara de confusión de Ginny.

- Draco, yo... no sé que decir.- Ginny parecía no creerlo... ¿Draco Malfoy enamorado de ella? ¿Uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts, enamorado de ella? Pero... parecía imposible.

- Por favor, dime algo, lo que sea... aunque sea dime que no quieres verme nunca más, lo entenderé... – dijo Draco, haciéndose el víctima.

- Es que enserio que me has sorprendido... pero Draco... ¿estas seguro que estas enamorado de mi? O__o 

-¡Claro que si! Hace mucho que lo estoy, pero no me animaba a decírtelo.- mintió.

- Bueno, yo...

- Escúchame, Ginny. Sé que aún estas mal por lo de Potter, pero si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, te olvidarías de él rápidamente, por favor, solo una oportunidad, para ver si funciona... no me dejes así.

Ginny meditaba las palabras de Draco. Era cierto que aún le costaba dejar de pensar en Harry, él no estaba enamorado de ella, así que no podía hacer nada, solo lamentarse. Pero, ¿para que lamentarse? ¡Había miles de chicos en el mundo! Y entre ellos estaba Draco, que era una persona nueva que ella había conocido, y que además de todo, la quería, estaba _enamorado_ de ella. ¿Qué perdería en intentarlo? Draco era un chico muy lindo, y sobre todo muy buen amigo y una muy buena persona, y capaz que pronto se terminaría enamorando de él...

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?- Draco tomó con más fuerzas las manos de Ginny. Ella lo miró. Los ojos de Draco brillaban a la luz de la luna, y Ginny se perdió en ellos, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco inexplicable.

- Draco, yo... esta bien, lo intentaré... 

-¿Enserio?- Draco le ofreció una enorme sonrisa.

- Claro. Eres una gran persona, y creo que tu si me ayudarás a olvidar a Harry.- dijo Ginny.

- Gracias... si me decías que no, te juro que me moría.- Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerzas.

Se quedaron varias horas sentados observando las aguas que se movían suavemente por la acción del viento.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos, es tarde, si nos descubren nos matan.- razonó Ginny. 

- De acuerdo, vamos.- respondió Draco, poniéndose de pie y caminando de la mano con Ginny.

Mientras iban hacia el castillo, Ginny pensó que había elegido bien. Draco de verdad la quería y ella realmente quería olvidar a Harry, entonces trataría de enamorarse de Draco, porque solo sentía por él una hermosa amistad, aunque no podía explicar algunas veces aquellos nervios y esos nudos en su estómago cuando lo veía. Y aunque le costaba admitirlo, no había dejado de notar la hermosa sonrisa que el chico tenía, que al verla podía hacer que ella se olvidara de todo.

Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, Ginny dijo:

- Gracias por todo Draco, buenas noches.- justo cuando Ginny se disponía a entrar, Draco la tomó por el brazo, se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos, provocando que Ginny se ruborizara un poco.

- Buenas noches.- agregó él, con los cachetes algo sonrosados, y dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que Ginny se ruborizara aún más, mientras entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Draco continuó su camino, pensando en lo bien que le había ido. Ginny había caído en su plan a la perfección. Aunque todavía no podía olvidar su hermosa sonrisa y su brillante pelo colorado que lo volvía loco. Pero no podía enamorarse de ella, todo era un juego, una apuesta... no podía pasar nada entre ellos, ambos eran de mundos diferentes... pero parecía imposible olvidar su belleza, su sencillez, su calidez... sus ojos brillantes a la luz de la luna, sus labios... Draco pensó que la apuesta no eran 10 galleons, sino, tratar de no enamorase de una persona como Ginny.

La luz cálida del sol levantó a Ginny a la mañana siguiente. Todavía no podía creer las cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior. ¡Estaba de novia con Draco Malfoy! Parecía increíble... Ginny posó los dedos en sus labios. Aunque todavía Draco no la había besado y lo de anoche había sido solo un roce, no podía dejar de sentir la suavidad de los labios de Draco en los suyos. Parecía que de verdad estaba empezando a sentir cosas por él... aunque Harry aún se fijaba en sus pensamientos. Pero pronto ese sentimiento se iría, pensó Ginny esperanzada mientras se cambiaba en silencio.

-¿Ginny? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Samantha estaba poniéndose los zapatos, y miraba a Ginny algo apenada.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó ella de mala gana.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- se atrevió a preguntar Samantha.

- No te importa.

- Llegaste a dormir tarde, estaba preocupada por ti...

- Bueno, te lo agradezco, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

-¿Estuviste con Malfoy?

-¿Acaso eres detective ahora, Samantha? ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Ginny, espera!- gritó Samantha, pero Ginny había salido ya de la habitación dando un portazo.

Salió de la sala común sin saludar a Hermione que estaba en ella y se dirigió al Gran Salón. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Neville.

- Hola, Ginny... se te nota alterada, ¿pasa algo?- dijo Neville, frunciendo el ceño.

- Hola, Neville, no pasa nada, solo no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, es todo.- respondió Ginny, sirviéndose un poco de avena.

- Me contó Ron que eres amiga de Malfoy ahora, ¿es verdad?

- Si, es cierto.

-¿Pero por que?

- Porque si, Neville, es una buena persona.

- Ron estaba furioso ayer.

- Lo sé, pero no me importa.

- Creo que el tiene razón, Ginny. Malfoy se ha comportado muy mal con nosotros. Y contigo también.

- Draco no es la persona que ustedes piensan que es. Es un gran chico, así que no dejare de juntarme con él.

- Pero, Ginny yo quiero que estés bien.

- Estaré bien, Neville. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero se bien lo que hago. Debo irme ahora, nos vemos luego.- Ginny terminó su última cucharada de avena y salió del Gran Salón en busca de Draco.

En los pasillos se cruzó con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Hola, Ginny... –saludó Hermione.- Necesitamos hablar contigo.

-¿Qué desean? Tengo que irme, por favor apuren.

-¿Ni siquiera te deja ese estúpido de Malfoy hablar con nosotros?- exclamó de repente Ron, con furia contenida.

- Cálmate, Ron. Hablaré yo.- le dijo Hermione, mirándolo severamente. –Gin... Samantha nos comentó que ayer llegaste a dormir muy tarde, ¿nos puedes decir donde estabas?- Hermione hablaba con un tono de voz bastante suave, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de 4 años.

- No le hagan caso a Samantha, esta peleada conmigo por eso les dice esas cosas.- respondió Ginny, tratando de evadir la pregunta de Hermione.

- Parecía preocupada, no creo que haya mentido. ¿Dónde estabas?- repitió Hermione.

-¿¡Estabas con Malfoy, cierto!?- gritó Ron, sin poder aguantar más.

-¡Déjame en paz, Ron, es mi problema si lo estuve!- se defiende Ginny.

-¡Hola, Gin! ¿Cómo estas?- Draco se acercó a ellos y rodeó a Ginny por los hombros.

- Hola Draco.- sonríe Ginny.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermana, Malfoy!- aulló Ron, con la cara enrojecida de la ira.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Draco frunce el ceño.

-¡Ya basta Ron!- exclamó Ginny.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?! ¡¿Para que demonios te acercas a Ginny después de todo lo que le has hecho!? 

- Tranquilízate, Weasley, o pensaré que de verdad estas loco.- respondió Draco. Ron, sin poder aguantar más se lanzó sobre él para entrar en lucha. 

Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a tomar a Ron por la túnica, ya que de verdad estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Esto fue demasiado, Ron! ¿Acaso no puedes verme feliz?- gritó Ginny, harta.

-¡Quiero verte feliz, Ginny! ¡Pero no al lado de éste!

-¿¡Entonces al lado de quien?! ¡¿De Harry?! ¿Qué no ves que me rechazó? ¿No ves que todos estos meses me he estado ilusionando como una tonta, creyendo que él de verdad me quería? No, hermano, ya me cansé de hacerme ilusiones. Por eso me puse de novia con Draco.

-¡¿¿¡¡¡Que!!!??!- exclamaron a la vez Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¡Si! ¡Tal como escucharon! ¡Y no van a poder hacer nada para cambiarlo! ¡Así que déjenme en paz! Vámonos, Draco.- Ginny, para asombro de todos, tomó la mano de Draco y se alejó con él hacia los terrenos.

- No puedo creerlo.- atinó a decir Harry.

- Esto es increíble... Lo único que espero es que no se entere papá, sino matará a Ginny. De verdad que me ha desilusionado.

- Tranquilízate, Ron... ella estará bien.- animó Hermione.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Ginny estaban en los terrenos.

- Eso fue muy valiente, Gin...- dijo Draco, sorprendiéndose por lo que acababa de hacer la chica enfrente de su hermano.

- Gracias... de verdad quiero jugarme por esta relación que acabamos de empezar, Draco. Quiero empezar una nueva vida... junto a ti.

Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla. Sus labios volvieron a rozarse cuando solo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus bocas, que tanto deseaban unirse. Entonces los labios de Draco tocaron los de Ginny y miles de sentimientos de cruzaron en la cabeza de ambos. No había nada más para Ginny que ella y Draco. Se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado, solo no quería dejar de besar aquellos suaves labios que la hacían sentirse renovada. Draco nunca había probado labios tan hermosos como los de Ginny, no quería separase de ella, por eso la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola un poco hacía él, sin separar sus bocas, mientras que Ginny le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos acariciando su cabello, haciendo que Draco se olvidara que todo aquello que le estaba pasando era todo una farsa, que solo duraría por una semana...

Al separarse, ambos estaban sonrojados al máximo.

- Debo irme a clase, Draco... nos vemos cuando suene la campana. Adiós... – Ginny dio un pequeño beso a su novio, y partió hacia el castillo.

"Esto será difícil... ella es hermosa... no puede ser... creo que de verdad me estoy enamorando de ella... ¡Y recién va solo un día! No se si podré aguantar una semana estando a su lado... y después dejarla. Tengo que sacar estos sentimientos, este amor es imposible, Draco... cuando ella se entere que todo fue mentira, me odiará... es lo mejor que puede suceder... creo que estoy en problemas" pensó Draco, sabiendo que esa apuesta de verdad le iba a salir cara.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**__**

Notas de autora:

Es tanta la vergüenza que siento... perdón, perdón, perdón, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, siento muchísimo la demora... la última vez que actualicé fue el 29 de Julio!!!! Y ya estamos en diciembre!!!??? No se como me atrevo a escribir esto, chicos, de verdad que lo siento, pero aquí volví!!! ¡¡Con un nuevo capítulo!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Supongo que deben odiarme, lo entiendo, pero lo mismo seguiré escribiendo el fic, me ha gustado bastante este cap, y ahora que estoy en vacaciones de verano hasta marzo (esoooooo!!!! Uipiiiii!! Envídienme chicos, ^____^) _podré escribir más rápido._

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews, que me han encantado y por su paciencia, obviamente.

__

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a la gente que me ha mandado sus reviews desde que empecé la historia:** Annafrey, Mandu, Polgara, Paulina Gryffindor, Aiko Shiteru, Jeru **y** Yussi. **Muchas gracias!!!

Besos a todos, sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews.

Muaaa para todos!!!, n.n

****

*|~[^ Vero Granger ^ ] ~|*

__


	4. Una desilucion más

****

Apostando al corazón.

Capítulo IV: "Una desilusión más..."

Luego de aquel día, las cosas parecían haber dado un giro bastante inesperado en las vidas de Draco y Ginny. En las salas comunes de Gryffindor y Slytherin no se hablaba de otra cosa más que de la sorprendente relación que había surgido entre ellos. Pero esto parecía haberse complicado, ya que nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido. Los alumnos de Gryffindor casi ni hablaban con Ginny. Pasaban por su lado murmurando por lo bajo y dirigiendo miradas despectivas. Ron había decidido no hablar nunca más con Ginny, decía que nunca se lo perdonaría. Harry y Hermione no decían nada. Los compañeros de 4° año de Ginny, ya no conversaban con ella. Pero había algunos que si lo hacían; pensaban que esa relación incluso era posible para personas tan diferentes como ellos. A Ginny no le importaba mucho aquello, pero lo mismo no podía evitar sentirse entristecida.

Por su parte, los de Slytherin quedaron anonadados con la noticia. Muchos hablaron muy mal de Draco, diciendo que era un bochorno que el fuera parte de Slytherin, que no se lo merecía. Pero Draco no hacía mucho caso en eso; sabía muy bien que cuando se enteraran que todo había sido una apuesta, el quedaría como el chico astuto e inteligente, y Ginny como la tonta, incrédula. 

Ginny por fin sentía que se había olvidado de Harry. Nunca creyó que Draco podía ser una persona tan... amable y dulce... Se sentía feliz estando a su lado. Draco también había conocido más a Ginny, pero se le presentaba un grave problema... Sabía que se estaba enamorando de Ginny, en esos últimos días había descubierto muchas cosas sobre ella, le agradaba estar con ella... Pero tenía que evitar que ese sentimiento creciera más aún. 

Llegó finalmente el último día de la apuesta. Draco no tenía ni idea como iba a cortar con Ginny, después de todo lo ocurrido. Lo había estado pensando mucho... Seguramente ella sufriría muchisimo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, por su propio orgullo.

Ese día Draco y Ginny caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Draco, ¿irás hoy a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Ginny, mientras unos de Gryffindor los miraban despectivamente.

- Creo que si.- respondió Draco.

-¿Qué opinas si vamos juntos?- dijo Ginny.

- De acuerdo... –dijo Draco, pensando que sería bueno para terminar con eso de una vez.

-¡Genial! Nos veremos en el vestíbulo después del almuerzo. Me voy a clases, adiós.- dijo ella con una sonrisa besando a Draco en la mejilla.

Él, dando un suspiro se encaminó a Pociones. Entró con Crabbe y Goyle y vio como Ron lo miraba con furia. Esperaba que empezase a discutirle, pero se sorprendió que no le dijera nada. Hermione y Harry también lo miraron a la vez extrañados y furiosos.

La clase transcurrió como siempre; Snape quitó muchos puntos a Gryffindor y le dio muchos a Slytherin. 

Sonó la campana del mediodía que anunciaba el almuerzo. Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se encaminaron a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Bueno, el último día de la apuesta, Malfoy... –dijo Crabbe, cuando se sentaron.

- Lo sé...

- Debo admitir que eres un buen actor.- comentó Goyle soltando una estúpida sonrisa. 

-¿Acaso dudaron de mi?- dijo Draco, con una pícara sonrisa.

- No, para nada. Hoy cortarás con Weasley, ¿cierto?- dijo Crabbe.

- Creo que si... Aunque si quieren podríamos hacer esto más largo.

-¿Te esta gustando esto, Malfoy?- preguntó Goyle.

-¡Claro que no! Solo que me da un poco de lástima...

- Córtale y ya, o sino nos harás pensar que de verdad te gusta esta farsa.- dijo Crabbe.

- Esta bien. Lo haré hoy mismo. ¿Irán a Hogsmeade?

- Claro.

- Nos veremos allí. Debo buscar a Gin-... a Weasley...

Draco se puso de pie y fue hasta el vestíbulo. Ginny ya lo esperaba allí sentada en el borde de la escalera.

-¡Draco! ¿Estas listo?- dijo ella, al verlo y lanzándose en sus brazos.

- Si, vámonos.

Se subieron en los carruajes con los demás y partieron a Hogsmeade.

Toda la tarde dieron unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar. Corría una brisa bastante helada y había empezado a llover. Para resguardarse de la lluvia, la mayoría de los estudiantes se refugiaron en Las Tres Escobas, incluidos Draco y Ginny. Se sentaron lejos de los demás. 

- Iré a pedir las bebidas.- dijo Draco, yendo hasta al mostrador.

- Hola, Malfoy... ¿Cómo va eso?- Crabbe estaba allí también. Al lado de él estaba Pansy Parkinson y algunos de Slytherin.

- Pues, igual que siempre, Crabbe.- respondió Draco.

-¿No le has dicho a Weasley que todo fue una apuesta aún?

- No todavía...

Ginny miraba a través del vidrio empañado. Sintió el ruido de la puerta y vio que entraban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ron miró a Ginny con ojos decepcionados y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Sin embargo, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a ella.

- Hola, Ginny, ¿cómo estas?- dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Harry estaba mudo.

- Muy bien, ¿y tu, Hermione?

- También... Me alegro de verte bien... 

- Gracias.

- Eh... ¿Por qué no hablas con Ron?

- Creo que él no quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Aún sigues con Malfoy?

- Claro.

- Ginny, ¿estas segura? 

- Lo estoy, Hermione...

- Ron esta muy mal... Deberías terminar con esto ya, Ginny.

- No lo haré, Hermione. Si Ron no quiere hablarme esta bien. Es su decisión. Yo estaré dispuesta a hablarle si el me pide disculpas por como se comportó conmigo.

- Solo quiere tu bien, Ginny.

- No lo parece.

Hermione dio un suspiro. 

- Como sea... Espero que lo pienses. Aún pienso que lo tuyo con Malfoy es algo que hiciste porque te sientes dolida... Ya pasará... 

- Eso es lo que tu piensas Hermione.

- Nos veremos luego, Gin... Adiós.

- Adiós.

Hermione se alejó seguida de Harry, que solo se limitó a mirar a Ginny en toda la conversación. Se sentaron junto a Ron, y se pusieron a conversar.

En ese momento, alguien se sentó frente a ella. Pero no era Draco, sino Pansy Parkinson, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ginny.

- Hola, Weasley, ¿puedo sentarme?

-¿Qué quieres?

- Solo hablar contigo. 

- Me parece extraño, pero siéntate.

Pansy se sentó.

-¿Esperas a Draco?- dijo.

- Si, se fue a pedir las bebidas.

- Lo vi...

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

- Solo quería preguntarte... ¿Cómo es que tu, siendo de Gryffindor, lograste enamorar a Draco, siendo de Slytherin?

- Ah... bueno... Solamente nos conocimos más... Fuimos muy prejuiciosos antes sin siquiera conocernos... El es una persona muy buena.

- Lo sé... Eres la única que lo ha logrado. Varias chicas darían todo por estar en tu lugar.

- Eh... No es una competencia, Parkinson.

- Como sea, ¿nunca pensaste que esto podría ser una farsa?

- No entiendo que me quieres decir...

- Es algo extraño que de un día para otro Draco empezase a sentir cosas por ti... Después de todo él siempre esta insultando a tu familia, ¿no te parece?

- Él esta arrepentido de todo eso, me lo ha dicho.

- Lo mismo es extraño, ¿no crees? Mira... No te digo esto por ser una mala persona... Solo abre los ojos, Weasley. Malfoy te esta mintiendo... Ha hecho una apuesta con sus estúpidos amigos a que tu caerías a sus pies.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? No te creo nada, ¿sabes?

- Esta bien, no te pido que me creas. Adiós.- Pansy le dirigió una malvada sonrisa se alejó de allí.

Ginny quedó estupefacta... ¿De donde había sacado Pansy Parkinson aquello? No podía ser cierto... Eran los celos los que la invadían, Draco nunca haría algo así...

- Aquí tienes tu bebida, Ginny.- Draco estaba sentado frente a ella, con dos cervezas de manteca.

- ¿Eh? Gracias...- respondió ella, dando un sorbo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada?- preguntó Draco.

- Ha sucedido algo extraño. Pansy Parkinson vino y me dijo cosas horribles.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Me ha dicho que tu hiciste una apuesta con tus amigos, a que yo caería a tus pies...

-¿Qué?- exclamó Draco, horrorizado.

- Si, lo se... Es horrible... Pero no le he creído Draco. Se que tu nunca harías algo así, ¿no?- dijo Ginny, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

- Claro que no, Ginny... –respondió Draco. Aún no se animaba a hacerlo...

Estuvieron charlando en Las Tres Escobas, cuando ya eran casi las cinco, que salieron de nuevo hacia la helada calle. 

- He olvidado mi bufanda, Draco, ¿podrías buscármela?- dijo Ginny, algo apenada.

- Claro, ahora voy.- Draco entró de nuevo, y vio que Crabbe y Goyle le hacían señas.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?- repuso Draco, mirándolos con furia.

-¿Has cortado?

- No todavía... 

-¿Y que esperas?

- Solo denme más tiempo. No es tan fácil.

- Es bastante fácil, Malfoy. Salvo que tu no quieres hacerlo.

El viento que corría era helado. Ginny no entendía porque Draco se demoraba tanto en buscar su bufanda, así que entró a buscarlo. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la mesa continua donde Draco hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle. Se acercó a ellos, para intentar hablar con Ron.

- Hola... Ron... –dijo.

- Hola.- respondió el, sin mirarla.

-¿Aún sigues molesto?

- No estoy molesto Ginny, sino decepcionado.

- Ron, exageras mucho.

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? Después de todo lo que Malfoy nos ha hecho, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ponerte de novia con él. ¿Acaso él no te da permiso ya para que hables con nosotros?

- Estoy hablando con ustedes ahora, Ron.

- Después de toda una semana...

- Shh... dejen de discutir un momento y escuchen, ¿quieren?- dijo Hermione.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Se escuchaba la voz de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

- Si que quiero hacerlo, Crabbe... –decía Malfoy.

-¿Y por que no lo haces?- preguntó Goyle.

- Es simple, solo debes decirle a Weasley que todo lo que ocurrió esta semana fue una apuesta que hiciste con nosotros.

Hermione ahogó un grito. Harry y Ron miraban a Ginny, que parecía estar en un trance. No creía lo que había escuchado...

El ahogado grito de Hermione llamó la atención de los tres Slytherin que se dieron vuelta inmediatamente. 

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Malfoy! ¡Sabía que algo te traías entre manos!- gritó enfurecido Ron.

-¡Tranquilízate, Ron!- exclamó Hermione, tomándolo del brazo.

- Yo, puedo explicar esto... –dijo Draco, pero dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-¿Cómo lo explicarás, Malfoy?- dijo Harry, con furia.

- No te gastes en explicarlo, creo que esta bastante claro.- murmuro Ginny.- ¿Cómo pude confiar en ti?

- Ginny, no es.-...

-¡No la llames Ginny!- gritó Ron.

- Déjalo, Ron. No tiene caso.- en ese instante ella se alejó corriendo de Las Tres Escobas. 

-¿Satisfecho ahora, Malfoy?- exclamó Ron, rojo de la ira.- No te acerques más a mi hermana.

Al minuto, él, Harry y Hermione fueron detrás de Ginny. La lluvia volvía a caer sin cesar.

- Aquí tienes, Malfoy. Diez galleons por cada uno. Has ganado la apuesta.- dijo Goyle, poniendo en la mano del rubio diez galleons.

****

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

__

Hola a todos!!!! Como están? Espero que bien. ^^

Lamento haberme demorado, es que además que en un tiempo tuve rota la máquina anduve de vacaciones. 

¡Otro capítulo más! Espero que les haya gustado.

****

Saray: Graaaaacias por tu review, me gustó muchisimo!!!! El primero y el más lindo, jajaja, como sea, no digo nada respecto a que me demoré... jejeje, ya ves mis razones??? Espero que las entiendaaas!!! También es mi pareja favorita después del R/Hr, me encantaaaaa, ojalá te haya gustado este cap!!!

****

Vuvurulú: gracias por tu review!!! A mi también me encanta, jejeje... y claro que lo seguiré!!! Por cierto... a mi también me dicen Vuvurulú!!!!

****

Polgara: amigaaaa, arriba ese ánimo, este capítulo, enterito para vooooos!!! Ojalá te gusteee, es cierto que Drakin así es una cosa de looocos, pero bueeee, ¿a q no es un gran actor???? Jajaja, creo que debo aprender de vos, lo manejas mejor a Drakin, jajaja, como sea, espero verte pronto con JP!!! Ese fic me mataaa

****

Arwen chan: gracias por leer el fic, y por tu review, obvio jajaja, es obvio que esto no queda aquí... el fic seguirá... aunque sea el año 2010 jajaja!!! Espero verte pronto!!!

****

Poly-14: vecina de Chile, jajaja... bue... que estés pasando unas lindas vacaciones (como yo :p) es cierto, me demoré muchoooo, jajajja... ni que me lo digas, pero aquí un nuevo cap, esta bueno no??? Jajaja, a mi también me gusta mucho más esta pareja, q te puedo decir... las cosas imposibles me atraen, como este amor jajaj, un besooo!!!

Bueno, gracias a todos por estar ahí!!! Que sigan bien, espero verlos pronto y dejen algunos review si??? Gracias!!!!!

Escuchen la 100!!! Esta buenisima ;)

Bye!!!

Vero Granger (no tengo ánimos de poner los garabatos jajaja) 


	5. Una Mentira

****

Apostando al corazón.

Capítulo V: "Una mentira"

*******

Yo no quería mentir, me hiciste un mentiroso 

hoy digo lo que tu quieres oír como un acto piadoso.

*******

La lluvia caía sobre su prolijo cabello rubio y le mojaba la capa negra. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, haciendo que unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayeran en su rostro, tapando sus grises ojos. Draco Malfoy caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, sin rumbo alguno. Sus manos heladas sostenían unos galleons que sus estúpidos amigos les habían dado. Había ganado la apuesta. ¿Qué más quería que galleons y que alguien le hiciera los deberes del colegio por una semana? Era un plan perfecto, y que salió perfecto. Entonces... ¿por qué se sentía tan deprimido? Era como si no le importase estar mojándose bajo la lluvia en vez estar disfrutando la humillación de Ginny Weasley con sus amigos de Slytherin en Las Tres Escobas. Pero, a pesar de que él había quedado muy bien parado en el asunto, hasta sentía pena por ella. ¡Pero no debía hacerlo! Solo había sido una apuesta, un juego, una farsa... Todo lo que había vivido esa última semana junto a Weasley no había significado nada para él... ¿O acaso si? 

Ya no sabía que sentir, que pensar... Miles de cosas y pensamientos hacían que su cabeza estuviera aún más confundida cada minuto que pasaba.

********

__

Yo no quería huir, me hiciste un fugitivo 

con tal de no reñir, me invento algún motivo.

********

Por un momento hasta le interesaba saber como estaba ella... Sentarse a su lado y decirle que sentía haberle echo eso, que lo perdonase, que había sido un estúpido. Pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué dirían de él? Él nunca podría enamorarse de nadie como Ginny, por el solo echo de que eran personas muy diferentes, vivían en mundos diferentes. Ella de Gryffindor; él de Slytherin. Su padre... Lucius Malfoy; el de ella, Arthur Weasley. Eran miles de motivos por los cuales nunca Draco podría enamorarse de Ginny. Pero todo lo que había vivido esos últimos días, fueron momentos increíbles. Ginny era una persona maravillosa. Y aunque Draco no quería admitirlo, muy en el fondo el sabía que ella lo estaba conquistando. Ya lo había echo, esos días. Por más que lo había estado evitando. Ya era así y no podría cambiarlo.

*******

Total, sigo siendo el mismo que yo he sido 

y si es que soy distinto lo soy solo contigo 

con tal de dibujarte en el rostro una sonrisa 

mentir se hizo un ejercicio, soy un embustero. 

*******

Pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Antes muerto diría que se había enamorado de Ginny. ¿Qué diría su padre, sus compañeros de Slytherin? No podría soportar ni imaginándoselo. Tenía su orgullo, y aún no quería perderlo. Él tenía ya su reputación y no podía cambiarla. Tenía que convencerse a él mismo de que lo que había sucedido con Ginny había sido una farsa; como sea debía sacar ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo dentro de él... De alguna manera... 

*******

__

Una mentira que te haga feliz 

vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida.

*******

¿Era tarde? ¿Era tarde para sacar ese sentimiento ya? Tratando de convencerse de eso, Draco se sentó en un banco desocupado en la despejada y empapada calle principal de Hogsmeade. Las gotas ya lo habían empapado demasiado, así que no importaba estar sentado bajo la lluvia. Miró hacia el cielo, gris y oscuro... donde de lejos se escuchaban algunos truenos. 

Aunque él se aceptase lo que sentía por Ginny y decidiese hablarle, ella nunca le perdonaría lo que le había echo. Mentirle, ilusionarle, amarle falsamente... ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Se sentía un estúpido... ¿Acaso unos galleons y unas tareas hechas eran más importantes que Ginny? 

*******

__

Una mentira hará crecer mi nariz 

a cambio de libertad y de aferrarte a mi vida

*******

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando eso? Él odiaba a todo lo relacionado con Potter, a Granger, e inclusive a los Weasley... pero ... ¿por qué con Ginny era diferente? ¿Por qué simplemente no sentía por ella esa antipatía y repugnancia que sentía por los demás? Prefería sentir odio que atracción por ella. En esos momentos, sentado en ese solitario banco empapado de lluvia, hasta la echaba de menos. Extrañaba acariciar su cabello rojo como el fuego, sus suaves labios en besos que eran mentiras, su sonrisa que en ese momento seguramente eran llantos y lágrimas... Llantos y lágrimas por su culpa.

********

__

¿Qué hago para que me entiendas? 

Que si miento es porque nunca me creerías 

Que, en el sitio donde esté, siempre estaré pensando en ti.

********

Levantó otra vez la mirada al cielo. Empezaba a anochecer. Sentía los pasos de los alumnos que salían de Las Tres Escobas, entusiasmados y risueños. Cerró los ojos, evitando mirarlos y envidiarlos. Sintió como las gotas caían sobre sus párpados, y de repente alguien se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola, Draco.- dijo. Reconoció la voz como la de Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió él, sin abrir los ojos.

- Nada. Te vi y quise acercarme a charlar.- dijo ella; tenía un tono de voz algo alegre y satisfactorio.

- Ah...

- Como sea, me he enterado lo que le hiciste a Weasley...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Draco abrió los ojos rápidamente y la miró. Pansy tenía su cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su túnica.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe, Draco. Y déjame decirte que los de Slytherin estamos demasiado orgullosos de ti. Cuando nos enteramos que salías con Weasley muchos se decepcionaron, pero yo sabía que no podías traicionarnos.- sonrió Pansy, con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Has visto tu a Ginny?

- A esa ingenua no la he visto. ¿Y sabes que yo fui a hablar con ella? 

-¿Cómo?

- Si, antes que se enterara de la apuesta. Dijo que tu nunca le harías algo así. Y que estabas arrepentido por haberla tratado mal antes. ¡Ja! ¡Como si tu lo estuvieras! ¿No Draco?

Él, silenciosamente asintió.

*******

__

¿Que culpa tengo yo del crimen y el castigo? 

De creer que por amor dejamos de ser amigos

*******

Se encaminaron de nuevo hacia Hogwarts. No tuvo otro remedio que ir con Pansy. Durante el camino ella le relató todo lo que le habían dicho los de Slytherin sobre la apuesta. Draco caminaba en silencio, sin saber que decir.

- Pero, Draco... Fue excelente. ¡Esa tonta de Weasley cayó muy bien!- exclamó Pansy, dando una risotada.

-¡No le llames así!- repuso Draco, mirándola.

- Lo siento... ¿Acaso la defiendes ahora?- repuso Pansy, arqueando las cejas.

- Claro que no.- apuntó rápidamente Draco.- Perdona, es que algunas veces me olvido que terminó la apuesta y antes tenía que defenderla de todo el mundo...

Pansy rió fuertemente. 

Llegaron a Hogwarts. Los pasillos estaban más helados que nunca por la lluvia. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Salón, cenando guisos calientes y sabrosos. Draco se separó de Pansy en el Gran Salón y se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin. 

*******

__

Si te fijaste en mi no fue por ser un santo, 

Lo que te gusto de mi hoy te provoca llanto.

*******

Caminando hacia la sala común, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione. El trío caminaba con caras preocupadas. Draco se apresuró a esconderse en un aula vacía, para escuchar la charla de los chicos.

- Pobre Ginny... Ella esta muy mal.- decía Granger, en tono angustiado.

-¡Por algo se lo dije yo, Hermione! No se que demonios esperaba de Malfoy.- opinó Ron, furioso.

- Lo mismo digo. Todos sabemos que clase de persona es Malfoy.- dijo Harry.

- De las peores.- acotó Ron.

- Y aún así, Ginny se metió con él para llevarnos la contra... Y mira que mal que ha terminado todo.- dijo Harry, apenado.

- Aún así no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudo Malfoy hacer algo así? Jugar con los sentimientos de Ginny... Como si ella no pudiera sentir o algo por el estilo. Malfoy es una persona horrible. No pudo hacerle eso a Ginny.- el tono de voz de Hermione era un tanto triste y furioso.

- No se que esperabas que hiciera, Hermione. Conocemos a Malfoy y a su padre muy bien. Es la clase de cosa que me esperaba de él con Ginny.- le dijo Ron.

- Será mejor que te calles, ahí viene Ginny.- susurró Harry.

Los tres chicos enmudecieron y miraron los tres a un mismo punto. Draco sacó un poco la cabeza del aula, para ver a Ginny. Sintió un breve escalofrío al verla caminar. Estaba peor que cuando Potter le dijo que no. Su cabello fogoso estaba despeinado y algo parado. Tenía algunos mechones pegados en la cara. Sus azules ojos estaban hinchados y rojos al igual que su nariz. Caminaba muy lentamente y con la mirada algo perdida.

*********

__

¿Para que armo la guerra siéndote sincero? 

Mentir es una forma de decir te quiero

*********

-¿Te sientes mejor, Gin?- preguntó Hermione, dulcemente.

- No lo sé... Supongo que si.- respondió ella. Sus azulados ojos brillaban y rebosaban de lágrimas que se desprendieron y mojaron sus mejillas. Draco se sentía aún peor al ver como sus cachetes se empapaban de llanto.

- No llores, Ginny.- susurró Hermione, rodeándola con un brazo. La chica se escondió en el hombro de su amiga entre sollozos. Ron y Harry se miraron.

- Lo siento, Ron.- murmuró Ginny, mirando a su hermano.

-¿Eh?

- Lo siento... Tu tenías razón en todo. Nunca debí confiar en Malfoy... Siento no haberte escuchado... Solo querías que yo estuviese bien... Perdóname, por favor.- sollozó ella, lanzándose en los brazos del colorado.

- No te preocupes, Gin... Todo estará bien...- contestó él, sin saber que decir.

- Si por una vez te hubiese escuchado... –dijo Ginny, aún abrazada a Ron, mientras sus ojos volvían a desprender un mar de lágrimas.

- No te tortures por eso, ahora. Estarás bien. Estamos contigo, ¿si?- apoyó Hermione.- Creo que deberías hablar con Samantha... ella también quiso lo mejor para ti, Gin...

- Si, tienes razón. 

- Vamos a la sala común, esta haciendo frío.- opinó Harry.

Ron aún rodeaba a Ginny con un brazo para reconfortarla. Los ojos de Ginny estaban aún vidriosos por las lágrimas y lloraba silenciosamente mientras caminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

*******

__

Con tal de no ser blanco de tus peores enojos 

Viendo como un enfermo y viéndote a los ojos.

********

Draco los observó irse, sintiéndose peor que antes, al escuchar lo que Ginny había dicho de él. Sin desear nada de comer, se encaminó a la sala común de Slytherin. Durante el trayecto, varios de Slytherin lo saludaban y le decían_: "sabía que no lo_ _harías, Malfoy" _o levantaban el pulgar. Pero Draco apenas se limitaba a sonreír. No entendía porqué, se sentía mal. No era porque Potter, Granger y Weasley opinaran eso de él, ya que los detestaba tanto como ellos a él, pero la imagen de Ginny empapada en llanto por su culpa, no se podía borrar de su cabeza.

********

__

Una mentira que te haga feliz 

vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida. 

Una mentira hará crecer mi nariz 

a cambio de libertad y de aferrarte a mi vida 

que hago para que me entiendas 

que si miento es porque nunca me creerías 

que en el sitio donde esté siempre estaré pensando en ti.

********

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hola!!!! Tanto tiempo!!! Espero que estén bien ^^

Lamento la demora!!!!! Jejeje, no tuve mucha inspiración, pero listo, capítulo terminado, ojalá que les haya gustado. La canción que elegí para esta parte fue: "Una mentira" de Ricardo Arjona. Me pareció la indicada para la trama ;) 

Me gusto!!! Y espero que a ustedes también.

Creo que ahora me demoraré un poquito más para actualizar, empecé con el colegio la semana pasada!!! (guacala!!! =S) Pero seguro que seguiré con la historia, no se preocupen :)

Siento no poder responder reviews hoy, tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea... ¬¬ para la próxima respondo los del capítulo pasado y los de éste!!

Gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews!!! 

Nos vemos prontito!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!

~* Vero Granger *~


	6. Mientas tan bien

****

Apostando al corazón.

Capítulo VI: "Mientes tan bien."

********

__

Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera

que contigo no hay invierno solo primavera

********

Llovía. El cielo estaba teñido de un gris tétrico y triste. Hace dos días que los alumnos de Hogwarts no disfrutaban del sol. Llovía y parecía que nunca pararía. Lo mismo pensaba Ginny; creía que sus ojos nunca dejarían de desprender lágrimas. Habían pasado también dos días desde que se había separado de Draco. Desde que se enteró que él la engañó, apostó sus sentimientos por dinero... 

El vidrio de la ventana se empañaba lentamente, lo que impedía que Ginny dejase de ver los terrenos del colegio. Pero ya no importaba nada. Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Ron... Si tan solo no se hubiese dejado llevar por la atracción que sentía hacia Malfoy... 

Los ojos le ardían y le picaban de tantas lágrimas lloradas. Lo único que se preguntaba era: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Una pregunta tan simple, pero la respuesta era la más complicada de todas.

********* 

__

Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada

yo te creo todo y tu no me das nada

tu no me das nada...

********

¿Alguna vez alguien la querría de verdad? ¿Alguna vez alguien llegaría a valorarla por lo que realmente era y no por una estúpida apuesta? 

Hundió la cara en sus manos, mojándolas de lágrimas. Lo peor del caso era que se había enamorado de Draco. Los momentos que había pasado junto a él fueron los mejores de su vida. Tenía que admitirlo. ¡Amaba a Draco Malfoy! En esos días había aprendido a amarlo, pero tenía que convencerse que Draco no era así. El había actuado para conquistarla, así que seguía siendo el mismo engreído de siempre. Pero ya era tarde para olvidar, ya era tarde para tratar de sacar ese sentimiento... 

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Hizo algo malo para merecer todo aquello? Primero Harry, que la había ilusionado; pero con Malfoy había logrado olvidarlo. ¡Fue el único que lo había logrado! Ginny había amado a Harry desde que lo vio. Lo había amado y mucho. Pero cuando conoció a Draco, todo cambió. Se había sentido triste y destrozada, pero él estuvo allí, con ella, mostrándole que no valía la pena llorar por nadie. Y que curioso... ahora ella lloraba inevitablemente por él...

********

__

Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo

tu me mientes en la cara, yo me vuelvo ciega...

********

No podía soportar las lágrimas en sus ojos... Eran como las gotas de lluvia que caían en los terrenos del colegio. Pasó una mano por el vidrio, limpiándolo un poco. Vio que unos cuantos corrían debajo de la lluvia, riéndose, despreocupados. Los envidiaba. Todo lo que le había pasado le carcomía los pensamientos. No podía concentrarse en clase, ni siquiera podía dormir por las noches pensando en lo tonta e ingenua que había sido al creer en Malfoy. ¡Se odiaba a ella misma! Es como si ella se hubiese provocado tanto sufrimiento al confiar en Draco. ¿Por qué lo había echo? Si siempre la trataba mal, la insultaba y despreciaba. ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de todo?! Estuvo ciega, confió que Malfoy no era como había aparentado ser... que era bueno, dulce... Como si de verdad pudiera serlo. Una apuesta... ¡Que noble! 

Sollozó al recordar que había sido objeto de juego y apuestas. Apostaron a sus sentimientos, a su corazón... Y había ganado, y ahora todos admiraban a Draco, mientras que ella sufría. 

Se imaginaba a Malfoy presumiéndose en la sala común de Slytherin, y todos riendo a coro con él, mientras relataba todo lo que había pasado. Y ella, encerrada en esa habitación empapada en llanto.

*********

__

Yo me trago tus palabras, tu juegas un juego

y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego...

cuando dices luego...

*********

Pero ¿por qué seguir lamentándose? Tenía que seguir, demostrar que era fuerte y que nada de esto la había afectado. Tomaría el mismo consejo que Draco le había dado una vez. 

Se puso de pie, decidida y se cambió. Lavó su cara, aunque sus ojos aún se veían rojos y algo hinchados. 

Bajó hacia la sala común. Todos los de Gryffindor se encontraban allí, ya que la lluvia les impedía salir. Fred y George mostraban a unos de primero su nuevo invento; caramelos que cambiaban el cabello a colores extravagantes. Hermione estaba muy agotada con su trabajo de prefecta. Ahora que no podían salir a los terrenos, todos, aburridos, molestaban en la sala común, teniendo agobiada a Hermione.

Ron y Harry estaban cerca de la chimenea, jugando ajedrez. Ginny se acercó a ellos.

- Hola...- dijo.

-¡Ginny! Que bueno que bajaste, te estabamos extrañando.- dijo Ron, feliz de verla.

- Si, es genial que hayas decidido estar con nosotros... ¿Quieres jugar?- preguntó Harry.

- No, gracias, creo que solo observaré...- respondió ella, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-¡Ron!- Hermione se acercaba a ellos con aire furioso. Su pelo estaba mas alborotado que nunca.

- Hola, Hermione.- saludó él, sin despegar la mirada del tablero.

-¡Ya vienes y me ayudas! ¡Tu también eres un prefecto, ¿recuerdas?!- exclamó furiosa.

- Solo un minuto, estoy en mi momento de gloria.- susurró Ron, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No me importa! ¡La sala común esta un caos, no puedo yo sola! ¡Ahora vienes conmigo!- sin más preámbulos, Hermione tomó a Ron por el brazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos haces?- gritó éste, alarmado.

-¡Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo! ¡Ahora tienes una responsabilidad, Ronald!- Hermione arrastró a Ron y ambos, discutiendo se alejaron.

Harry sonrió mientras acomodaba el tablero. 

-¿Cómo estas, Gin?- preguntó, mirándola.

- Bien, muy bien, Harry.- mintió ella, evitando por todos los medios la mirada de Harry. 

- Puedes confiar en mi, ¿sabes? Yo te ayudaré... –susurró él.

- Gracias, Harry, pero... No creo que puedas ayudarme mucho.- respondió Ginny. 

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Yo... estoy bien, enserio. No ocurre nada.

- Oh, vamos, Ginny... Lo que pasó fue grave, pero ahora que veo que estas mas tranquila... quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa, Harry?

-¿Tu... tu querías a Malfoy?

Ginny miró de repente a Harry a los ojos. Sus verdes ojos entornados brillaban de manera particular, y Ginny se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a esos ojos. Pero ya no se sentía intimidada por esa mirada que tanto tiempo había amado. Era sorprendente. Había amado a Harry muchos años, pero no sentía nada al contemplar su mirada, como lo había sentido antes, que su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. De repente supo que no amaba más a Harry, que ese sentimiento de amor hacia él había desaparecido, sino que ahora le tenía una gran amistad. 

Aún así, se sorprendió con la pregunta del chico... ¿Había querido a Malfoy? Era obvio que lo había querido, pero... ¿aún lo quería? Volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de tristeza y soledad al recordar lo pasado junto a Draco. Lo extrañaba, lo echaba mucho de menos. Pero nadie tenía que saber lo mucho que estaba sufriendo... Nadie tenía que saber que amaba a Draco Malfoy.

*********

__

Cuando dices siento,

siento que eres todo,

cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo...

*********

-¿Por qué preguntas esto, Harry?- dijo Ginny, sosteniendo la mirada.

- Bueno... –Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo aún más.- Es solo que... te pusiste muy mal, Gin...

-¡Claro que si! Jugaron con mis sentimientos, ¿recuerdas?- repuso ésta, molesta.

- Lo sé, lo se... pero, honestamente... No se que esperabas de Malfoy, Ginny.- opinó Harry, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Entiéndeme, Harry. Cuando tu me rechazaste... – notó que Harry se ruborizaba y evitaba por todos los medios su mirada.- No te preocupes, ya no pienso en eso... El caso es que cuando tu me rechazaste, estaba muy molesta, triste... decepcionada, en fin, miles de sentimientos pasaron por mi cabeza. No quería estar sola, necesitaba estar con alguien... Cuando Malfoy se acercó a mí, me aferré en él, le di mi confianza...- no quería mencionar que se había enamorado de él en frente de Harry.- Solo quería demostrarte a ti que no me importabas, que me daba igual que tu no me querías o no. Quería intentar no sufrir...

-¿Lo lograste?- interrogó Harry.

- No lo sé... Malfoy ocupó un gran lugar en esos momentos... 

- Entonces todo lo que hiciste... Salir con Malfoy y eso... ¿Fue porque de verdad lo querías?

-¡Claro que no! Yo sabía que lo mío con Malfoy nunca funcionaría, así que solo quería dejar de sentirme sola... Como te dije, quería demostrarte que podía ser amada...

- Que tontería, Ginny... Mereces ser amada, por supuesto que si.

- Lo se, Harry. Fue una estupidez lo que hice.

- Pero... ¿por qué te afecto tanto todo esto, Ginny? 

-¿Cómo?

- Es que... yo pensé que de verdad amas a Draco Malfoy, por eso estabas así...

- Que dices, Harry. Yo... yo no amo a Malfoy.

- Parecía que si, enserio, por el estado en que estabas...

-¡Era obvio, Harry! A pesar de que yo no amaba a Malfoy, es horrible que te mientan y jueguen con tus sentimientos. ¡Apostaron por mis sentimientos, Harry! ¿Crees que de verdad es bonito? Pues, déjame decirte que no lo es.- exclamó Ginny, intentando contener las lágrimas. No podía llorar en frente de Harry... no debía hacerlo...

- Lo siento, Gin, no quería... –se disculpó Harry.

- Déjalo ahí.- acotó Ginny, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Adonde vas?

- A dar una vuelta por ahí.- respondió ella, poniéndose la capa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, prefiero ir sola. Gracias, Harry.

Salió de la sala común, con ojos brillantes. Dos lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿De verdad tanto le afectaba todo eso? ¿Podría alguna vez... dejar de llorar? Nadie la tomaba enserio, todos le mentían, la ilusionaban...

*********

__

Tomas de mis mano 

y por dentro lloro

aunque sea mentira 

me haces sentir viva...

aunque es falso el aire, 

siento que respiro...

*********

Empezó a caminar. No tenía rumbo alguno, solo quería estar sola y pensar... ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía fingir que solo había estado con Draco para superar su dolor con Harry? Eso en parte era verdad. Pero de verdad Draco la había conquistado.

Estaba enamorada de él, y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza ni siquiera un instante. Todo lo que había pasado volvía a su cabeza y no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que en Malfoy. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Sus labios suaves que la hacían sentir escalofríos, cuando él le acariciaba el cabello... Sus ojos, su cara, todo... Lo echaba tanto de menos... su mente volvía siempre a él, su mirada gris que la había enamorado. 

¿Cómo olvidarlo ahora? Parecía imposible alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Era como si no tuviera sentido estar allí, caminando por los pasillos sin sostener su mano. Parecía que si lo alejara un momento de su mente, el mundo se caería. ¿De verdad quería olvidarlo? Tenía que hacerlo, él la había echo sufrir demasiado... Pero a la vez como lo amaba y en esos momentos, se sentía frustrada por aquello.

Salió hacia los terrenos. La lluvia no había parado, pero no importaba. Caminó bordeando el lago, sintiendo las gotas caer sobre su rostro. Estaba sola. Nadie estaba afuera. Se acercó a la orilla del lago y vio a una persona sentada. No lo había notado, pero estaba allí, con la cabeza tapada con la capucha de la túnica. Entonces, se bajó la capucha y Ginny observó su dorado cabello, empapado por la lluvia. Su corazón latía con fuerza y las piernas no le respondían para correr. El chico se puso de pie y se pasó una mano por su prolijo cabello, ahora todo desordenado. Dio un suspiro y se volvió hacia Ginny. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Ginny tampoco lo sabía. Ahí lo tenía, en frente de sus ojos, tan perfecto como lo fue siempre. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos, pero aún así ella le miraba a sus grises y entornados ojos por el helado viento. Entonces se dio cuenta que de verdad lo amaba. Pero el sufrimiento padecido le impedía lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo, y decirle que no importaba la apuesta. Que solo quería estar con él, para siempre. Pero no quería sentir más dolor, ya que el le había engañado y mentido... Y para Ginny, aquello no tenía perdón.

**********

__

Mientes tan bien

que me sabe a verdad

todo lo que me das

y ya te estoy amando.

Mientes tan bien

que he llegado a imaginar

que mi amor, llenas tu piel

y aunque todo es de papel

mientes tan bien...

Y aunque todo es de papel

Mientes, lo sé...

***********

****

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°°

Hola!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que anden bien.

Bueno, creo que esta vez no me demoré demasiado, ¿o si? Lo escribí lo más rápido que pude, ojalá que les guste este capítulo. Aquí puse la canción "Mientes tan bien" de Sin Bandera, supongo que la conocen =P creo que va bien con esta parte de la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

Ahora..... contestaciones de los reviews, primero los que me dejaron para el capítulo 4.

__

Potterina: gracias por tu review!!! Cortito, pero lindo =) bueno, te aseguro que las cosas se van a solucionar, no se cuando, porque la verdad que no tengo planeado nada para este fic, las cosas salen como vienen a mi mente, jeje... pero solución habrá, ¡claro! Seguiré escribiendo, y paciencia!!! Besos!! 

__

Valery Riddle: te agradezco el review!!! A mi también me encanta la pareja de Draco & Ginny, y... pos... eso de que Draco hará algo bueno por Ginny, seguro que será, aún no se que es lo que haré con él... pero no dejaré a Gin así, claro que no!!! Y eso de que no lo va a perdonar jamás es muy cierto! Por ahora.... continuaré, gracias por los besos, para vos también!

__

Mandu: jajaja, mandyyy... ya hace tanto tiempo que volví a Tucumán. Y creo que ya me viste por el chat y en vivo también... =P me alegra que te guste el fic, a mi también me gusta, jeje... acepto la sugerencia, no recuerdo cual es, así que cuando te vea, me la decís si? Grax por leer!!! Y ojo con....... jaja!!!

__

Polgara: Gracias Polgs!!! Lo sé, es feo que se haya enterado así la pobre, pero lo pone mas interesante, ¿no? Es bueno que te encante, muchas gracias, y trataré de actualizar mas seguido, lo prometo!!! Ahora lo estoy haciendo... de nada por los halagos y ayuda... te lo mereces y lo que hable con "él" ya no importa, ¿cierto? Besos, amiga!

Aquí van los del capítulo 5! Gracias!!!

__

Miss Granger2: gracias por el review!!! Me alegra que te encante, y que pienses que esta lindo... muchas gracias, besos para vos también!

__

Eri Mond Licht: a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja de Draco & Ginny. Lo sé, pasó todo muy rápido, y se que la pobre de Ginny dio pena... te aseguro que las cosas van a mejorar para ella... también es uno de mis personajes favoritos!!! Aquí estoy actualizando, muchas gracias por tu review!

**_Belen@Malfoy:_**** que bueno que te guste el fic!!! Te agradezco el review, muy lindo! Lo seguiré, no te preocupes. Y si, si he escrito mas fics, si vas a mi bio los verás... aunque este es mi primer D/G! Espero que puedas leer los otros! Besos!!!**

__

Naty Malfoy: gracias por el review! Jaja, si pobre Gin... pero como dije antes, las cosas mejorarán para ella!!! Y ... que se reconcilie con Draco... no se!! Jejeje... por ahora no... Y aguante la 100! Justo en este momento estoy escuchándola. Espero que te guste este capítulo!!

__

Mandu: de diez que te haya gustado el capítulo jeje... y puse esa canción de Arjona porque quedaba bien, no porque sea fanática de él!!!! Y no se... la Flor que es fana de el me dijo que la canción se llamaba "Una Mentira" da lo mismo, ¿no? Gracias Mandy!

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy! Espero que me dejen sus reviews y que les haya gustado el capítulo!!! Los veo pronto!!!

R&R!!!

*~ Vero Granger *~__


	7. Olvidarte

****

Apostando al corazón.

Capítulo VII: "Olvidarte"

__

Olvidarte es más difícil que encontrarse al sol de noche   
Que entender a los políticos o comprar la torre Eiffel   
Más difícil que fumarse un habano en American Airlines   
Más difícil que una flor plástica marchita

Allí estaba ella, parada en frente de sus ojos, empapada por la lluvia. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ginny no apartaba su mirada de él, y eso empezaba a intimidarlo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Nunca se había preguntando eso, pero en ese momento se sentía tan frustrado por todo el daño que le había echo. Tampoco podía ignorarla, era algo que por más que tenía ganas de hacerlo, luego no se iba a sentir para nada bien. ¿Acaso debía pedirle perdón? ¡No! ¡Claro que no lo haría! Tenía que olvidarse de ella... como sea, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino tendría muchos problemas... Ellos nunca iban a poder estar juntos, nunca... Simplemente porque eran diferentes en todo aspecto. Draco sabía que Ginny nunca le habría mentido o engañado, en cambio el si lo había echo... Ella no se merecía alguien como él... Y por ese motivo debía alejarse, olvidar... Volver a ser el mismo de antes... Pero que trabajo le costaría...

__

Olvidarte, es tan difícil olvidarte   
Olvidarte, olvidarte   
Es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella   
Es creer que la memoria es un cassette para borrar

- Hola Weasley.- dijo Draco finalmente, intentando aparentar desagrado, pero se sentía destrozado.

-¿Todavía tienes el descaro de hablarme?- exclamó Ginny, con los puños cerrados.

- Nunca debiste hacerte ilusiones conmigo.- respondió simplemente Draco.

-¡Me mentiste todo el tiempo! ¡Pensé que de verdad me querías!

- Pues, pensaste mal.

Ginny se quedó de piedra mirando fijamente a Draco, que evitaba por todos los medios su mirada.

- Lo sé y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. Eres de lo peor, Malfoy. ¡Te odio!

-¿Ah, si? Pues, no me importa lo que pienses, Weasley. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que llegaría a quererte de verdad? No eres como yo, somos muy diferentes. Nunca podría sentir algo por ti.

- No entiendo como puedes ser así. No puedo creer que... que te amé... –susurró Ginny, con ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-¿Me... me amaste?- preguntó Draco, anonadado por la confesión de la chica.

-¡Claro que te ame! Y fui muy tonta. Y soy muy tonta por estar llorando por ti... Es solo que por primera vez sentí que alguien me entendía, me ayudaba... sentí que yo le importaba a alguien y que me querían, que alguien me... amaba... –explicó Ginny mientras miles de lágrimas recorrían su rostro y su nariz empezaba a ponerse colorada.

__

Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible   
Olvidarte, olvidarte   
Incluso es más difícil que aguantarte   
Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón   
cómo no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón.

Draco no sabía que decir. Nunca esperó esa actitud de Ginny. Nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras. Lo había amado... Y él, ¿así le pagaba?

- Soy una estúpida, tienes razón. ¿Cómo pude pensar que tu, el gran Draco Malfoy, podrías llegar a sentir algo por mi? ¡Que ingenua! Seguramente se divirtieron bastante con tu apuesta, ¿verdad, Malfoy? ¡Seguramente se pasaron todos estos días riéndose a carcajadas de mi, ¿no?!- gritó Ginny, furiosa pero a la vez no paraba de llorar.

Draco seguía mudo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle daño...? No podía creer lo que había echo... Sentía ganas de abrazarla y pedirle disculpas... Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que soportarlo... Tenía que salir de alguna manera...

Ginny simplemente sentía que sus ojos no soportaban contener más lágrimas. Estaba diciendo todo lo que le sucedió, todo lo que pensaba en ese momento. Desprendió todo su dolor, su odio hacia Draco. ¡Como lo odiaba! ¡Como odiaba que se quedase callado sin decir nada!

-¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡Di algo! ¡Dime que me detestas, sería lo mejor que podrías hacer! Porque no aguanto más esto, ¿sabes? Dime que me odias y terminaremos con todo esto...- sollozó Ginny, con la cabeza gacha.

Draco se acercó a ella. No podía decirle que la odiaba, porque no lo hacía. En ese momento la amaba, pero tampoco podía decirlo. Ese amor no era posible, era como un sueño prohibido... Que debía terminar...

- No llores, porque no merezco ni una lágrima tuya, Weasley.- susurró Draco.

Ginny levantó la mirada. Los ojos grises del rubio se veían inexplicablemente tristes. Éste se puso la capucha y se alejó de allí, sin decir nada más.

Olvidarte es un intento que no lo deseo tanto   
porque tanto es lo que intento que me acuerdo mucho más   
y he llegado a sospechar   
que mi afán de no acordarme es lo que me tiene enfermo de recuerdos

Caminó. No tenía algún rumbo alguno, solo quería pensar... Pensar lo que había sucedido en ese momento. Entró en la sala común de Slytherin que, afortunadamente estaba vacía. Se tiró en el sillón más cercano al fuego y se quedó contemplando las rojas y ardientes llamas... rojas como su cabello. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, desesperado, frustrado... Sin ganas de sentir, sin ganas de estar... Si tan solo pudiera desaparecer un instante, salirse de la realidad que tanto lo frustraba. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Acaso insinuar que no le había afectado nada de lo ocurrido? ¿Aceptar aquel sentimiento que cada vez se hacia mas profundo? No... tenía que olvidar... Solo "olvidar"... ¡Era tan fácil decirlo! Pero le parecía lo más difícil del mundo hacerlo... Porque la amaba... Amaba a Ginny con todo su corazón, y se odiaba por amarla. Odiaba el momento en que apostó con Crabbe y Goyle. Odiaba el momento en la que la había besado... Odiaba no poder ser valiente solo por una vez y jugarse por lo que sentía. En ese momento deseaba ser cualquier otra persona, menos él. Si tan solo pudiera ser más fuerte que su orgullo y atreverse a amar a Ginny sin temores. Si tan solo pudiera enfrentar a todos esos que lo juzgan y prohiben ese sentimiento. Si tan solo pudiera amar... libremente... Pero era tarde. Ya la había herido. No tenía perdón. Ginny lloraba por él... Ginny le había amado y estaba seguro que aún lo hacía... ¡Y el también le amaba! Era algo tan ilógico, que dos personas que se aman no estuviesen juntos. Pero para Draco todo tenía bastante sentido. Tenia que metérselo en la cabeza. Ginny y él nunca podrían funcionar. Todo le jugaba en contra. Todo... ¿y acaso el amor era más fuerte que la opinión y el pensamiento de todos los demás? ¿Acaso el amor entre ellos podía hacer desaparecer todas aquellas diferencias que le impedía a Draco confesar su amor? ... Sin respuestas... Otra vez... Ginny nunca debía saber que él la amaba... Nunca... Tenía que olvidar todo, absolutamente todo...

__

Olvidarte es lo que espero para reanudar mi vida   
harto de seguir soñando con la posibilidad de que un día por error o pura curiosidad le preguntes a un amigo por mis huesos   
Olvidarte, olvidarte...

Ginny entró toda empapada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se encontró de cara con Hermione

-¡Ginny! ¡Estas toda mojada!- Hermione se apresuró a acercarse a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

- Solo fui a dar una vuelta.- susurró ella, con la mirada gacha.

- Gin, ¿estuviste llorando?- le preguntó Hermione.

- No, no es así...- dijo ella, sentándose frente al fuego.

- Tienes los ojos rojos, no me mientas.- repuso Hermione.

- Bueno, si... lloré...

-¿Por qué? Prometiste que no lo harías de nuevo.

- Lo sé, lo sé... pero es que lo he visto... Y... no pude evitarlo.

-¿Lo viste? ¿Y que te dijo?

- Cosas horribles, que no quiero recordar... Hermione, ¿qué hago? Yo... no se que hacer... –Ginny miró a su amiga entristecida.

- Tienes que olvidarlo, Ginny, sabes que no funcionaran las cosas...

- No es tan simple, Herm... Es que... yo... yo...

-¿Tu que?

- Yo lo amo, Hermione.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- exclamó Hermione, con ojos como platos.- Gin...

- Si, lo se... es una locura, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Lo amo, Herm! Y se que el nunca me amará... – los ojos de Ginny se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

- Ginny yo... no se que decirte... no esperaba a que me dijeras eso... – Hermione parecía no creerlo.

En ese momento, Ron y Harry entraron a la sala común. Ginny apresuró a secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- pregunto rápidamente Hermione.

- Bastante bien, aunque estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Vamos a comer?- dijo Ron.

- Si, vayan yendo, ya los alcanzo.- repuso Hermione.

- No le digas nada a Ron- suplicó Ginny, cuando él y Harry se fueron.

- No lo haré... Después hablamos, Gin...

- De acuerdo, gracias...

Ginny subió a su cuarto. Se echó en su cama, y se durmió rápidamente... Era la única manera en que su mente no pensaba en Draco Malfoy.

****

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Hola!!! ¿Cómo están? ¡Tanto tiempo! Lamento mucho la demora, estuve demasiado ocupada con el colegio...

Sé que este capítulo esta bastante corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración, aunque no se preocupen, que el capítulo 8 ya esta escrito, así que lo subiré muy pronto!!! Elegí para esta parte la canción de Ricardo Arjona "Olvidarte", espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews!!! Son todos muy lindos, trataré de responderlos en el próximo capítulo!

Me voy, muchos besos, dejen reviews!!!

Vero Granger


	8. Huele a tristeza

****

Apostando al corazón

Capítulo VIII: "Huele a tristeza"

__

Solo huele a tristeza, huele a soledad   
en mis ojos perdidos solo hay humedad   
siento un gran vacío en mi corazón   
siento escalofríos de ansiedad

Era una mañana soleada y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad en Hogwarts. Eso parecía...

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada a la orilla del lago junto a su amiga Samantha, disfrutando de esa mañana cálida de verano.

- El año próximo nos toca rendir las MHB, Gin. ¡Creo que no obtendré ninguna!- decía Samantha, enrulándose el pelo con el dedo.

- Oh, vamos, Samantha, todo el mundo dice que las MHB son demasiado complicadas, pero Ron recibió muchas, y eso que no estudia mucho. – respondió Ginny, observando a su alrededor.

Su mirada se posó a la otra orilla del lago, donde un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin charlaban animadamente. Lo que provocó que la chica se detuviera en ellos, era que Draco Malfoy se encontraba entre ellos. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que la "relación" entre ellos había terminado. Si es que alguna vez había existido. Todo el mundo parecía haberse olvidado del tema, pero había una persona que no lo había echo. Y esa persona era Ginny. En lo más profundo de su corazón, guardaba aquel secreto, que nadie sabía. Y nadie tenía que saberlo. El secreto de su amor hacia Draco, que inevitablemente había surgido de aquella apuesta. Ginny se había resignado a olvidarse de él, porque lo amaba, y por más de los miles de intentos que hizo para sacarlo de su mente, todos fueron inútiles. Porque cada recuerdo de aquella semana, volvía a su cabeza como si lo hubiese vivido un minuto antes. En apenas siete días, Draco Malfoy la había enamorado, y ¿qué más podía hacer que asumirlo? Claro que lo había asumido, no podía engañarse a si misma... Pero también tenía muy en claro que ese amor no era correspondido, y que nunca tendría oportunidades con él... Así que por ahora su amor era un platónico... Como lo fue Harry...

-¡Ginny! ¿Me escuchas?- Samantha chasqueó los dedos en frente del rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué...?- repuso ella.

- Se nota que ni me escuchas cuando te hablo.- dijo Samantha, molesta.

- Lo siento, me distraje en otra cosa... Me voy a la sala común, ¿vienes?

- No, creo que Michael Corner esta viniendo para aquí...- respondió Samantha, de repente optando una pose misteriosa.

- Como quieras...

Ginny se puso de pie y se encaminó al castillo. Mientras bordeaba el lago con la mirada perdida, se encontró de cara con Draco... Éste pareció también sorprendido de verla, y Ginny se asombró de ver un tono ruborizado en sus cachetes.

- Hola, Weasley.- dijo él.

- Hola... ¿Tienes el descaro de hablarme todavía?

- Oh, vamos, Weasley, ¿sigues con eso? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero esa herida nunca sanará, Draco.

Draco enmudeció. Le sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre, y más todavía por lo que ella había dicho.

- No dramatices...- no sabía que decir.

- No trato de parecer una víctima, Draco. Pero es que parece que no entiendes. Yo...- Ginny no sabía que decir, se sentía con un nudo en la garganta. Draco la evaluó con la mirada. Ella miró sus ojos grises casi cerrados por el viento que le pegaba en la cara. Su estómago dio una sacudida inesperada. – Lo siento, no puedo decirlo...

Ginny dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando una fuerte mano la tomó por el brazo.

- No te vayas...

__

Donde esta la otra parte de mi corazón   
ay amor, donde andas, donde vivirás   
donde, donde estas...

Ginny se volvió, totalmente anonadada. Miró a Draco que parecía expectante a sus movimientos. Había en su mirada un dejo de tristeza y soledad, como si pidiera a gritos desahogarse. ¿Qué era lo que Draco realmente sentía? ¿Acaso algo por ella...?

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Ginny, mirándolo.

- Lo siento, Ginny. Nunca quise hacerte daño.- Draco no podía creer lo que decía, pero hace mucho tiempo que tenía aquel sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho. Ya no aguantaba más estar así, ocultando todo, tratando de negar algo que era sumamente evidente... Sabía que él y Ginny nunca podrían estar juntos, pero ella tenía que saber lo que el sentía. Ya no le importaba nada más, ese secreto lo estaba torturando, porque cada día la amaba más y no podía decirles a todos cuanto la quería. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Tenía que decírselo, porque sino nada tendría sentido en su vida.

-¿Acaso debo creerte? ¿Cómo se que no estas jugando conmigo otra vez?- dijo Ginny desafiante, pero a la vez su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Y si Draco de verdad la quería...? ¿Y si de verdad su amor era correspondido...?

- Entiendo que dudes de mi, después de lo que hice. Pero tienes que entenderme, ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía decirle a mis amigos que... –Draco dudó... ¿tenía que hacerlo?

-¿Qué cosa, Malfoy?

- No podía decirle a mis amigos que me enamoré de ti.- susurró Draco, tristemente.

La mente de Ginny se puso en blanco de repente. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Draco Malfoy había dicho que estaba enamorado de ELLA?

-¿Qué dices? No bromees, Malfoy...- repuso ella, suponiendo que era otro de los juegos de Draco.

- No bromeo, Ginny. ¿Sabes? Esto me esta costando mucho, y que tu me digas eso no me ayuda para nada.

-¡Pero... Pero es que no te entiendo! Si estas enamorado de mi, ¿por qué me hiciste esto, Draco? ¡Sabías que yo te quería!

-¡Lo sé! No podía enamorarme de ti, porque lo nuestro es imposible, Ginny. Somos diferentes en todo sentido. Nunca funcionaríamos juntos.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Te enamoraste...?

- Si, por más que no quise hacerlo. No soy de demostrar mucho lo que siento, Weasley, pero... ya no aguanto más, esto me tortura cada vez más...

- Dime, Draco...- Ginny tomó sus manos dulcemente. Malfoy la miró. ¡No podía hacerlo! No tenía que demostrar que era débil, que estaba sufriendo.

- Creo que mejor lo olvidemos.- se limitó a decir, sacando las manos de Ginny de las suyas.

-¿Por qué? Draco, no me hagas esto otra vez... Pense en olvidarte, claro, pero si ahora me dices esto, no puedo hacerlo. Dime que sientes...

- No siento nada...

- Si lo haces, pero quieres demostrarme que no te importa nada. Y no sabes como te estas equivocando.

- No me digas si lo que hago esta bien o no...

- Estas negando tus sentimientos, estas engañándote a ti mismo. ¿Te parece que esta bien?

-¡No sabes lo que dices!

-¡Entonces, por que diablos viniste a decirme que estas enamorado de mi, si ahora lo niegas! ¿Sabes? Todavía siento algo.

- No entiendes nada, Ginny, nada de lo que me sucede.

-¡Porque no quieres decírmelo! ¿A que temes, Draco...?- Ginny se acercó a él, suplicante.

Draco levantó la mirada. Ginny tenía sus ojos fijos en él, y Draco sintió como si ella le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos. Claro que tenía miedo, a no ser feliz, a los prejuicios de los demás...

- Yo no le temo a nada.

- Si lo haces, Draco, puedo darme cuenta, no eres el mismo de antes.

- Si lo soy, tu no me conoces nada.

- Te conozco más de lo que tu crees. ¿Por qué diablos me haces esto?- los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas lentamente.- Solo quiero estar contigo y con lo que me dijiste hoy, puedo darme cuenta que tu también, solo que tienes miedo...

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si lo es! ¡Tienes miedo a lo que dirán los demás! Porque yo también lo sentí cuando me enamoré de ti, salvo que ahora me di cuenta que no me tiene que importar, porque es lo que yo siento...- exclamó Ginny, mientras miles de lágrimas empapaban su rostro.- No me hagas esto... Yo te amo...

__

Huele a tristeza este corazón   
sabe a tu ausencia, sabe a dolor,   
huele a tristeza este corazón sabe a dolor

- Y no tengo miedo a decírtelo, Draco, te amo, pero se que nunca vas a querer arriesgarte, si es que sientes lo mismo por mi.- sollozó Ginny.

Draco no sabía que decir. Él también la amaba con todo su corazón. Entonces, sin pronunciar palabras, se acercó a ella y la tomó por el mentón. Secó con la yema de los dedos, algunas lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la chica.

- No llores...

Ginny, sin poder evitarlo, se aferró a él, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Draco se sorprendió, pero la contuvo y le acarició el cabello con suavidad. Al separarse, solo estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de sus rostros. Draco podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Ginny provocada por su llanto, y ambos, sin que lo pensasen dos veces, se acercaron un poco más, hasta que sus labios se unieron.

__

Necesito de alguien, alguien a quien amar   
necesito dar todo, todo mi corazón   
te he estado buscando cielo, tierra y mar   
debajo de las piedras, y hasta en el sol

No se podía explicar la clase de sentimientos que cruzaron por sus cabezas. Era como si siempre hubieran esperado ese momento de volver a besarse; las mismas cosas que habían vivido aquella semana, volvieron a sus corazones, a sus mentes. Todo alrededor parecía no existir. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse; si lo hacían, ese momento se rompería y sus labios volverían a extrañarse. Pero Draco se alejó de ella.

- No debí hacerlo.- dijo, sumamente sonrojado.

- Lo sentiste por eso lo hiciste. Te extraño, Draco.- susurró Ginny.- Se que me quieres, me lo acabas de demostrar... No me dejes otra vez...

- Sabes que no funcionaría...

-¡Claro que lo haríamos! Si nos queremos, lo demás no importa...

- No es una historia de amor con final feliz, Weasley. Es la realidad.

Ginny se acercó otra vez a él, y lo abrazó, como si nunca más quisiera soltarlo.

- Te amo, Malfoy... –murmuró en su oído, mientras lágrimas volvían a caer de su rostro.

- Creo que yo también te amo, Weasley...

__

Huele a tristeza este corazón   
sabe a tu ausencia, sabe a dolor,   
huele a tristeza este corazón   
Sabe, sabe, sabe a dolor...

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

****

Hola!!! ¿Todo bien? Eso espero.

Si, si, ya se... mucho tiempo me demoré en actualizar!!! Muchos problemas, muchas tareas en el colegio, etc... (ya saben lo mismo de siempre) y también una grave crisis de escritora. Pero menos mal que estaré de vacaciones de invierno, por dos hermosas semanas nn

Así que trataré de aprovecharlas capaz que para terminar este fic. En este capítulo puse la canción de Maná "Huele a tristeza" es linda...

Lamento no responder reviews ahora, así que espero verlos pronto!

Vero Granger


	9. Amo

****

Apostando al corazón.

Capítulo IX: "Te amo"

__

Amo lo que eres e imagino

Amo a lo ajeno y a lo que es mío

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes

Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas.

- Creo que yo también te amo, Weasley...- susurró Draco, ya sin poder aguantar aquel sentir que le oprimía el pecho.

Ginny no podía creer lo que oía. Se separó de Draco y lo miró con ojos abiertos. Se sorprendió al ver en la mirada del chico reflejada una tristeza inmensa. Y eso era lo que él sentía: tristeza, dolor... Porque nunca iba a estar a su lado, porque su amor era algo prohibido...

-... Me amas... –repitió Ginny, con una sonrisa, sin poder impedir que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Draco bajo la mirada. No pudo evitarlo. ¡La amaba con todas sus fuerzas! Y por tanto que la amaba sabía que tenía que dejarla ir. Porque ese amor estaba condenado a no ser feliz. Porque eran diferentes y serían juzgados. Muchas personas se opondrían. Y él sabía que no iba a resistir. Y sabía que aunque Ginny le dijera que no se rendirían, ella también se derrumbaría.

- Te amo.- admitió él.- Pero debemos olvidarnos.

-¿Estas loco? Draco, nos amamos... –Ginny tomó su rostro entre las manos, pero él se alejó.

- No es suficiente. Será difícil, Ginny. No podremos llevarlo...

-¡Claro que si! No me importa lo que digan los demás, Draco...

- No es esa la cuestión Ginny. Las personas que me odian son las que te aman... Y se opondrán a que nosotros estemos juntos, lo sabes...

-¡Pero no importa! Yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo...

- No es fácil, Ginny... Somos diferentes...

- Pero lo que sentimos es lo mismo- dijo Ginny, desesperada. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, le picaban.

Draco sonrió. Ella tenía razón. Pero, ¿entenderían eso todos los demás...? ¿Su padre...?

- Como si eso les importara...

- Draco, por favor, no tengas miedo... Si nos amamos, no importa nada más...

- Eso sucede en las historias de amor, Ginny. Esta vez no será así...

-¡No me hagas esto! Draco, estas impidiéndote ser feliz, y me haces lo mismo a mi.

- Ginny, debemos olvidarnos que esto ocurrió. Conocerás a otra persona y serás feliz. Porque si te quedas conmigo, sufrirás mucho.

- No digas eso... Yo te quiero a ti.

- No lo lograremos, Ginny... No tendré las fuerzas suficientes para soportarlo. Y tu menos, no lo niegues.

- Draco, por favor...

- Esto se termina, Weasley. Fue algo que sucedió y olvidaremos. Solo quería que lo sepas, que sepas que... bueno, que... quería que sepas que te amo...

Yo amo tus dudas y certezas

Te amo en lo simple y en lo complejo

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas

Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos

Amo tus olores, tus fragancias

- Nunca voy a olvidarte.- dijo Draco, mirándola con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Su corazón estaba desgarrándose de angustia, pero debía hacerlo.

- Draco por favor, no me dejes... –suplicó Ginny, empapando sus cachetes de lágrimas, mientras sentía que el mundo se le caía a los pies, aplastando su alegría.

- Lo siento, será mejor así. Adiós Weasley.- susurró él, dando la media vuelta y caminando hacia el castillo.

Ginny se sentó en la hierba fresca, mientras la noche caía sobre ella. Allí iba él, con su andar de siempre, alejándose de ella, como si nada. Allí se iba su amor, su vida... Se escapaba de ella como agua entre las manos. No tenía fuerzas para gritar, para hablar. Solo podía llorar. ¿Acaso tenía que ir y detenerlo? Lo pensó, claro, pero sería inútil. Sentía otra vez aquel dolor cuando sucedió lo de la apuesta. Pero aún más agudo todavía. Porque su amor si era correspondido, pero el miedo lo alejó. Y se estaba negando la felicidad que tanto anhelaba junto a la persona que ella quería. Sería difícil superar todo aquello, ni siquiera pensaba que podría asimilarlo. Ojalá alguna vez pudieran arriesgarse por lo que sentían y dejar de lado todo lo demás.

__

"Te amo..." le había dicho... Y aún así, el se iba...

Te amo en el beso y la distancia

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo con amor, sin doble filo

Te amo y si pudiera no amarte

Se que te amaría lo mismo

Caminaba hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Entro y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Quería estar solo, y pensar... Sentía un gran vacío en su interior, un vacío que nadie llenaría, solo ella... La había dejado ir, y ese era el motivo porque sentía esa tristeza. No podía creer que se hubiese enamorado de ella. ¡Justamente de Ginny Weasley! De la persona menos esperada. Y la más prohibida... Y aún así, la amaba con todo su ser, como nunca había amado a alguien. Y ¿cómo sacar aquello de su corazón? ¿Cómo hacer para dejar de sentir algo tan fuerte...? Le parecía imposible, y lo era. Pero también era imposible que estuvieran juntos. No se imaginaba enfrentando a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, desde todos sus amigos de Slytherin, especialmente su padre. Si su padre se enteraría que estaba enamorado de una Weasley, no se atrevía a pensar que sucedería... Temía de que hiciera alguna locura... Y el no quería que Ginny sufriera. Y aunque sabía que le había roto el corazón, y que en ese momento ella lloraba por él, tenía en cuenta que era lo mejor, para ambos. Especialmente para ella. Podrían jurarse todo el amor que sentían, pero arriesgarse, sería complicado. Tenía que empezar a cambiar todo en su interior. Sentía que no podría volver a enamorarse otra vez, porque en su corazón solo había espacio para ella. Y siempre estaría ahí, fue y será su único amor, aunque nunca estuviesen juntos, sabía que la amaría... Siempre...

__

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo por amor a dar lo mío

Te amo con orgullo de quererte

Porque para amarte yo he nacido

Era ya de noche, y Ginny empezaba a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Caminaba sin sentido, con la mirada perdida y sus lágrimas empapando sus mejillas y su alegría. No le importaba las miradas que recibía de algunos alumnos, solo quería llorar y desaparecer. ¡Como le gustaría desaparecer en ese instante y dejar de torturarse! ¿Por qué a ella...? ¿Será que nunca podría ser feliz...? Se desplomó en un rincón del vestíbulo, y hundió el rostro entre los brazos, desconsolada.

-¡Ginny!- alguien puso la mano en su hombro. Era Hermione.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. No quería relatar lo que había sucedido.

-¡Gin, por favor! Mírame... –finalmente levantó la cara. Hermione la miraba preocupada.- Ven, vamos a tu habitación.

La llevó a la sala común, donde pasaron rápidamente entre todos, para que no preguntasen nada. Entraron a la habitación y ambas se sentaron en la cama.

- Ahora, cuéntame que paso.- dijo Hermione, mirándola.

Ginny solo se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, sollozando. Ojalá Hermione pudiera decirle que debía hacer...

__

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas

Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas

Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas

Te amo en lo que mides y en lo que pesas

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas

Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas.

- Tranquila, Gin, dime, que paso... ¿Sucedió algo con Malfoy?

- Si...

-¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que me amaba... – susurró Ginny, conteniendo un sollozo.

-¿Cómo?- se extraño Hermione.

Ginny relató a su amiga lo que había pasado en el lago. Hermione la oía con la boca abierta, pero en su mirada había compasión.

- Oh, Ginny... No me imaginaba esto para nada.- dijo Hermione, tomando la mano de la chica.

- Yo menos, ¿qué hago, Herm?- suplicó Ginny, llorando.

- Gin, se que es difícil para ti, pero algo de razón tiene Malfoy. Será complicado que vayan contra el resto del mundo.- respondió Hermione.

- No importa eso, ¿no entiendes, Hermione? Yo lo amo...

- Lo sé, pero es así. Tu familia no lo quiere, y la de él a ti no. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará tu padre? ¿Y el padre de Malfoy? Ginny, debes olvidarte de él, será mejor para ti.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, Hermione! Y menos podré ahora que se que él me ama.

- Ginny, el tiempo dirá que sucederá, pero tienes que tratar de olvidar esto. Ya pasó, es algo que ocurrió, olvídate, será lo mejor.

-¿Acaso no hay otra solución que eso?

- No lo sé, Gin... Si esto pasó es por algo. Con esto puedes darte cuenta que Malfoy no es para ti...

Ginny miró a Hermione con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Capaz que tengas razón...- murmuró.

- No te deprimas, Gin, podrás superarlo. No pienses mas en él, hay muchas cosas que tienes que pensar. No debes ponerte así.

- Tienes razón, Hermione... Debo dejar de pensar en esto.- dijo Ginny, tristemente.

- Muy bien. Deja de llorar, ya pasará.

- Gracias... – Ginny se secó las lágrimas.- No se lo digas a Ron, por favor.

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes... ¿Bajas a comer?

- No, creo que me quedaré aquí.

- Esta bien. – Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- No llores, Ginny.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se acostó en su cama. Allí estaba, rindiéndose, sintiéndose sin fuerzas para luchar por lo que sentía. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón después del todo. Pero en ese momento no encontraba más que hacer que imaginarse junto a él. Pero lo estaba dejando ir, ya sin saber que hacer, solo amarlo.

__

Te amo en la carne y en el alma

Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

Amo lo que pides y regalas

Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas

Amo tus instantes, cielo eterno

Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Llegó el último día de clases, y todos en Hogwarts comentaban sus preparativos para las vacaciones de verano. Ginny se encaminaba hacia el expreso junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que charlaban animadamente. Una vez adentro, ella y Ron persuadieron a Harry y Hermione de que pasaran algunos días en la Madriguera en el verano. Finalmente, ellos aceptaron.

- Fue un año agitado, ¿no creen?- opinó Hermione, luego de que compraran algo de chocolate.

- Si, demasiado. Sobre todo rendir las MHB, espero obtener algunas.- respondió Ron.

- Sino te la verás con mamá.- sonrió Ginny.

- No te burles, Ginny... Por cierto, déjame decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

- Me alegra que dejases de pensar en Malfoy. Fue un alivio para nosotros. No te convenía para nada.

- Tu hermano tiene razón.- acotó Harry, con la boca llena de chocolate.

Hermione la miró rápidamente. Ginny no respondió nada. No quería pensar más en aquello, pero los recuerdos eran sumamente vívidos.

El resto del camino se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando lo que hablaban los demás.

Al llegar a King Cross, ya los esperaban sus padres. Ellos también insistieron a Harry y Hermione de que pasaran unos días en la Madriguera.

Todos caminaban hacia la salida. Pero se cruzaron con Lucius Malfoy y Draco iba allí con él. El señor Weasley dirigió una mirada de odio intenso, y se alejó. Ginny, sin poder evitarlo, miró a Draco. Este le devolvió la mirada, que se mantenía igual a aquel día en el lago. De alguna u otra manera, sabían que aquel momento era el de decir adiós, por siempre...

__

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo con amor, sin doble filo

Te amo y si pudiera no amarte

Se que te amaría lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo por amor a dar lo mío

Te amo con orgullo de quererte

Porque para amarte yo he nacido

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

****

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!!

R&R!

Vero Granger...


	10. Adiós

****

Apostando al corazón.

Capítulo X: "Adiós"

_ ****_

Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
Nada más llegar te llamaré.  
Déjame marchar, no llores más.  
Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.

Hace cuatro años que he egresado de Hogwarts. Sin duda, esos años en la escuela fueron muy buenos, pero decididamente quiero dejarlos en el pasado. Ahora vivo solo, aquí en Hogsmeade, y he conseguido un trabajo en el departamento de Misterios en Ministerio de la Magia. No es lo que siempre he soñado, pero sin duda, es algo que me gusta. Estoy seguro que conseguiré algo mejor.

Pansy Parkinson es mi novia desde que salimos del colegio. A mis padres les encantó; podemos decir que los Parkinson son una familia de magos de sangre pura, como siempre me recomendó mi padre. Nos llevamos bien, pero obviamente no es lo que quiero para mí. Aunque tengo que aceptarla; ya ha pasado mucho tiempo en que no veo a Ginny, desde ese día que me fui de Hogwarts, nunca supe más de ella. Todos los días cruzo a alguno de sus hermanos aquí en el trabajo, pero nuestra relación no es la mejor para que me anime a preguntarle que es de ella. Todo el tiempo me pregunto que será de ella, que hará, si estará con alguien, si todavía me querrá... Sé que no debería preguntarme eso, pero simplemente me siento culpable de todo el daño que le he hecho. Ella no se merecía nada de lo que pasó, pero era la única forma. Estoy seguro que las cosas serían diferentes si yo me hubiera quedado con ella. Primero no estaría con Pansy (cosa que me gustaría mucho) y... Sería feliz, porque, lo confieso no soy feliz. Tengo todo, sí; un buen trabajo, una novia de buena familia, dinero, salud... pero no es lo que quiero para mí. Yo solo quiero estar con ella, todavía recuerdo todo lo que nos ha pasado, pero ya se que es imposible que la vuelva a ver... Aunque siempre vivirá en mis recuerdos...

Draco Malfoy.

Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
Oigo adiós amor caer sobre mí.  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
Necesito volverte a abrazar.

Cuatros años han pasado desde la última vez que lo vi. Fue el día en que él terminó Hogwarts. Fue doloroso, pero no entiendo como pude superarlo. Lo extraño, si, cada día de mi vida me imagino como serían las cosas si nos hubiéramos jugado por lo que sentíamos. Pero también hay una palabra de consuelo para aquella pregunta. Si las cosas se dieron así es por algo. Pero, ¿tiene sentido? Digo, yo no soy feliz, y ¿él lo será? Yo solo quiero saber si es feliz, porque es lo único que me importa. Draco tenía razón; iba a ser difícil luchar contra todo el mundo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Sé que sonará absurdo, pero a pesar de todo, estoy saliendo con alguien. Mi antiguo novio en Hogwarts, Michael Corner. Es una excelente persona, y de verdad lo quiero mucho, pero... no es a quien yo amo. Y por más que lo intento querer, no puedo... yo no quiero lastimarlo, y sé que Michael me quiere, por eso acepto todo esto. Y estoy segura de que volveré a ser feliz, con él... Draco esta en el pasado, pero no voy a negar que me encantaría volver a verlo. Ron me ha dicho que se lo cruza diariamente en el Ministerio. Me pregunto si todavía me querrá... aunque seguramente ya se olvido de mi... El fue la única persona a la que realmente amé... y amaré toda la vida. Aunque no estemos juntos.

Ginny Weasley.

****

Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti.

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

-¡Ginny, apúrate! Llegaré tarde al trabajo...

-¡Ahí voy! Espérame, Ron...

Ginny bajo corriendo las escaleras de la Madriguera, para encontrarse con su hermano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?- dijo, dando una pequeña vuelta sobre si misma.- ¿Crees que me aceptarán?

- Te ves bien, y responsable. – opinó Ron. – Pero es tarde, vámonos.

-¿No tienes que esperar a Hermione?

-¡Cierto! ¡Pero es tarde! ¿Dónde se abrá metido?

- Debe de estar por venir, Ron, tranquilízate.

- Hace cuatro años que no hay un congreso de Aurors. y ahora que hay, llegaremos tarde. Harry me matará.- se lamentó Ron, sentándose en una silla.

De repente, a su lado, apareció Hermione, con un pequeño sonido.

-¡Lamento la demora! Hola, Gin- saludó, sonriente.

-¡Vámonos, Hermione, Ginny! Llegaremos tarde- Ron la tomó de la mano y se puso al lado de Ginny, y los tres se aparecieron en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de la Magia.

- Luego te alcanzo, Hermione. Acompañaré a Ginny hasta el departamento de Misterios.- dijo Ron.

Ambos hermanos se encaminaron. Al llegar Ron se detuvo.

- Buena suerte, Gin. Ya sabes, no estes nerviosa. Con suerte serás nuestra compañera.

- Gracias, Ron. Nos veremos luego.- respondió ella.

Entró dando un suspiro, a una pequeña oficina donde una bruja se limaba las uñas.

- Buenos días, soy Ginny Weasley.

- Oh, si, querida, pasa, te esta esperando el señor Adams.

- Gracias.

Ginny pasó por una puerta color azul marino, y encontró al señor Adams sentado en un sillón de cuero.

- A si que tu eres la hija de Arthur, ¿no? Toma asiento.- dijo, apareciendo una silla.- Me ha dicho Ronald que quieres ser una Auror, ¿no?

- Si, así es, creo que es mi vocación.

- Sería perfecto. He escuchado que has estudiado un profesorado en Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras.

- Si, he enseñado en Hogwarts hasta ahora.

- Creo que tienes talento, niña. Llena estas fichas y mañana ven que te daré los horarios de tus cursos.

- Muchas gracias.- respondió Ginny, animada.

Al terminar de llenar las fichas, tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Malfoy, que bien! Te estaba esperando.- dijo el señor Adams.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco. Malfoy...

- Buenos días, señor Adams. – dijo la voz de un joven; al acercarce al mago, Ginny lo vio, después de tanto tiempo. Su pelo rubio platinado estaba despeinado y no tan prolijo como antes, sin duda, había cambiado mucho, pero no la miro a los ojos.

- Ella es Ginny Weasley, futura estudiante de Auror.- dijo el señor Adams.

- Que bien...

- Y el es mi asistente Draco Malfoy, uno de los mejores en el departamento. Por cierto, Draco, ya he hablado sobre tu traslado. No tienes inconveniente, ¿verdad?

- No, para nada, señor, estoy disponible.

- Tu padre tenía razón al decirme que eras responsable. Mañana mismo viajarás hacia Irlanda. Supongo que tu novia irá contigo.

- Si, ya he arreglado con ella.

- Perfecto.- sonrió el señor Adams.- Bueno, Weasley, mañana espero verte a esta hora.

- Seguro que si.- respondió ella, levantándose.- Hasta luego.

Salió de la oficina rápidamente, pero vio que Draco salía también.

- Ginny, espera.- dijo él.

- Hola...- ella se detuvo, y se dio la media vuelta.

-¿Trabajarás aquí?- preguntó él.

- Si, quiero ser una Auror. Harry, Ron y Hermione trabajan aquí también.

- Los he visto...

- Y tu, ¿qué haces?

- Hago las pruebas para los estudiantes que quieren ser Aurors.

- Osea, que me harás una a mi...

- No, mañana me trasladan a Irlanda...- Ginny pudo notar que su voz sonaba triste; no pudo negar que su corazón se desgarró de tristeza también.

- Supongo que no volveré a verte.

- No creo, me darán un buen trabajo allá...

- Entiendo...- miró los ojos del rubio, y pudo notar que estos estaban llenos de angustia y soledad. Y se dio cuenta que todavía lo amaba mucho. Pero tenía que dejarlo ir.

- Es hora que me vaya.- dijo Draco, conteniéndose las ganas de decirle que la quería.

- Buena suerte, Draco.

- Seguro serás una gran Auror. Espero que seas feliz, Ginny...

- Yo también lo deseo para ti...

Draco sonrió ligeramente y se fue. No podía estar más allí. Ese encuentro había sido demasiado para él... Los dos sabían que era mejor así; Draco por un lado, y Ginny por el otro. Sus vidas tenían que estar separadas, aunque sus corazones siempre estarían juntos, sintiendo lo mismo.

**__**

Ven, cálmate no llores más,

si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va...

FIN

__


	11. Perdona

****

Apostando al corazón

Capítulo XI: Perdona

** __**

Perdona Si te he hecho lo que te he hecho;

Te diré sólo excusa...

Dibuja una sonrisa y te regalo una rosa  
Verás que mi amistad entra en el alma y te toca

Porque sé como soy yo te lo pido

Ginny Weasley caminaba apresuradamente hacia la oficina del señor Adams. Hacía dos años que Ginny se habia convertido en una Auror, y amaba su trabajo. Sin embargo, esa mañana estaba sorprendia por el llamado de su jefe. Tocó la puerta suavemente, y una voz gruesa le indicó que pasara.

- Buenos días, Weasley, toma asiento- dijo el señor Adams.

-¿Para que me necesita, señor?- preguntó ella, dudosa.

- Sabes bien que te considero uno de los mejores Aurors que tiene el Ministerio.

- Pues, muchas gracias...- repuso ella abochornada.

- Necesitamos que viajes a Irlanda. Según los rumores, hubo un grave problema con un supuesto mortífago que quiso colarse en nuestra cede en Dublin.

-¿Quieren que yo vaya a investigar?

- Necesito de tu ayuda, Weasley.

- No se preocupe, señor, estoy disponible.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo. El viaje será este lunes; tiene que ser lo más pronto posible. Me comunicaré con mi asistente, Draco Malfoy, y el te acompañará en las investigaciones.

-¿Draco Malfoy?- exclamó Ginny, sorprendida.

- Si, ¿algún problema?- replicó Adams, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, no... no se preocupe, estaré bien.

Ginny firmó algunos papeles, y se retiró de la oficina del señor Adams, horrorizada. Amaba su trabajo, claro, era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Pero viajar a Irlanda a cumplirlo era algo más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba. Y no era porque tenía que investigar sobre un peligroso mortífago, sino, porque tendría que verlo a él, después de tantos intentos de sacarlo de su cabeza...

****

Con la alegría que me encoge el alma  
A cuatro, cinco días de Navidad  
Un punto entre el encanto, los temores  
Me pienso que es lo que he hecho 

-¿Estas nerviosa, Gin?- pregunto Stephany, una de sus compañeras Auror que viajaba junto a ella.

- Si, un poco.- repuso ella.

-¡Yo no doy más de estos nervios! ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera misión que nos encomendaron despues de terminar nuestros estudios?

- Tienes razon.- dijo Ginny. Pero no era por eso que se sentía tan mal, sino porque en pocas horas vería a la única persona que amaba realmente y eso le ponía el corazón a mil.

Stephany le hablaba todo el tiempo, y Ginny estaba deseando que cerrase el pico.

Llegaron a Dublin e inmediatamente se trasladaron al Ministerio de la Magia. Era un alto edificio de piedra, muy antiguo pero reluciente, donde miles de magos y brujas entraban y salían apresurados.

En el vestíbulo había un enorme reloj de oro, y junto al lado de éste se encontraban dos hombres. Uno era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones brillantes; el otro tenía el pelo rubio platinado y hermosos ojos grises. Al verlo, el corazón de Ginny latía cada vez con mas intensidad, y cuando se acercaban cada vez más a ellos, sus piernas temblaban sin control.

-¡Míralos, Ginny! ¿Serán ellos los que nos van a ayudar? Realmente están bastante bien, me agrada esto. Me gusta el de cabello castaño, creo que podría salir con él, ¿no lo crees?- exclamó Stephany, animada.

- Si, si, claro, Steph...- Ginny se estaba cansado de ella realmente.

- Y tu podrias quedarte con el rubio!! Y saldriamos los cuatro, imagínate que lindo.- Stephany hablaba en un tono soñador.

- Por favor, ¿qué dices? Vine a trabajar, no a buscar novio. Además ya tengo uno, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Cierto, cierto... El perfecto Michael... El que te pidió matrimonio y aún no tiene respuesta.

-¡Callate!

Stephany rió, pero inmediatamente enmudeció al llegar frente a los dos hombres. Ginny no sabía que hacer; si pudiera elegir un momento en cual desaparecer, sería en ese. Sus ojos solo se limitaban a mirar el suelo, o a los zapatos del muchacho castaño.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos, asi que me presentaré. Mi nombre es Luke, y soy Auror como ustedes. Supongo que el señor Adams les ha hablado de lo que ha ocurrido.- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño.

-¡Claro que si!- gritó Stephany, lo que causó que Ginny se avergonzara de su amiga.- Nos dijo que alguien intentó entrar aquí, más precisamente un mortífago.

- Exactamente. Lo extraño es que nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de inconvenientes.- repuso Luke, en tono preocupado.

- Y además, suponemos que los mortifagos realmente han desaparecido. Todos.- esta vez era Draco el que hablaba, lo que provoco que Ginny agachara aún más su mirada.

-¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlo?- preguntó Ginny, dirigiéndose a Luke.

- Hemos pensando que si un mortífago esta por aquí, trataría de encontrar más aliados. Hay que detenerlo.- dijo Luke.

Lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer el Ministerio en busca de pistas y algunos lugares que le interesarían al mortífago. Durante el trayecto, Stephany hablaba entretenidamente con todos, especialmente con Luke. Ginny estaba muda, sin saber que hacer. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, lo tenía ahí, a su lado, sin poder decirle cuanto lo había echado de menos. El parecía apasible, sin ganas de hablar tampoco. Lo que ella no sabía era como el ser moría por poderla abrazar de nuevo y pedirle perdon por el sufrimiento que habían pasado.

****

No me llores Con las personas que no han sido tantas  
Buenos pretextos pero siempre pocos  
Entre deseos, laberintos, fuego  
Comienzo nuevo año yo pidiéndote  
Perdona...

Al día siguiente, Ginny y Stephany se encontraron temprano con Draco y Luke. Esa mañana habian recibido la llamada de una bruja que decía haber visto al mortífago.

- Escucha, Draco, yo iré a verla. Quédate aquí por si hay novedades. – dijo Luke, tomando su varita.

-¡Yo iré contigo!- pidió Stephany- Puedo hacerlo.

- Bien, Ginny, quédate con Malfoy. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa que suceda, comunícate conmigo.- diciendo esto, Luke y Stephany se desaparecieron.

-¿Quieres ir a mi oficina?- preguntó Draco, tímidamente.

- De acuerdo... –respondió Ginny, muy incómoda.

Caminaron por angostos y oscuros pasillos llenos de espejos y entraron al despacho de Draco. Había un escritorio de madera y a un costado un sofá.

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó él.

- Me parece bien.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Draco apareció dos tazas de café, y se la entregó a Ginny mientras esta se sentaba en su sofa.

- Veo que te va bastante bien, ¿no?- dijo ella, luego de dar un sorbo.

- No me quejo, tengo una buena vida. Tu también andas bien, por algo estas aquí.- contestó Draco.

- Le dedico mucho tiempo a este trabajo. Realmente es lo que siempre quise hacer.

- Si, realmente se siente bien ser un Auror.

-¿Eres auror?- se extraño Ginny?

- Claro que lo soy, sino no las ayudaría.

- Pero... pero, después de todo... –Ginny no encontraba las palabras para expresarse.

- Si, se que suena extraño después de todo lo que dije e hice... Pero mi padre no se pudo detener ante eso. Además, el ni siquiera logró verme llegar a ser un auror.

-¿Por qué no?

- Esta en Azkaban. Como el resto de los mortífagos...

- Lo siento...

- No te preocupes... Y ¿qué has hecho?

- Aparte de trabajar, nada...

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó Draco, sentándose al lado de Ginny; lo cual provocó que el corazón de la chica latiera más rapido de lo normal.

- Si, ¿y tu?

- No. Tuve varias novias. Pero ninguna fue la indicada.

- Ya llegará...

- Hace mucho que llegó, pero se alejó de mi...

Ginny levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de verlo tan cerca de ella. Inmediatamente se concentró en la espuma de su café.

- Ginny, no hagas como que nunca sucedió. Los dos sentimos algo cuando nos vimos, lo sé...

- No lo negaré, pero Draco, elegimos que esto sea asi...

- Pero ahora puede cambiar. Yo no tengo compromisos con nadie, y además no me importan los demás...

- Draco, no puedo, tengo novio...

-¿Acaso ya no me quieres como antes? Ginny, nunca te he olvidado...

- Yo...

- Se que sientes lo mismo, lo veo en tus ojos... No me niegues, por favor.- Draco la miraba suplicante; ahí la tenía, enfrente suyo, tan hermosa y radiante como si solamente ayer la hubiera visto por última vez, y sus recuerdos sumamente vívidos, parecían pasar por su mente como una película. Y era verdad; nunca la había olvidado. Estando con la mujer que sea, ninguna llegaría a ocupar el lugar de ella. Esta vez no podía dejarla ir.

Y entonces, como si fuera un imán, se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban. ¡Cuánto ansiaba besar sus labios! Y volver a sentir su dulce sabor, que nunca había desaparecido de su boca. Ginny estaba de piedra, como si todo ocurriera en camara lenta. Draco la tomó suavemente por el mentón y se perdió en sus labios, haciendo su beso desde lento hasta cada vez más apasionado. Y en ese beso se decían todas las palabras que nunca se habían animado a decir, o que por rencores no se las habían dicho.

**__**

Digo que contigo estoy bien es poco  
Digo que contigo estoy mal de locos  
Un punto entre la tregua, las revoluciones  
Donde están las buenas ocasiones

-¡Ginny! ¡Luke es maravilloso! Deberías habernos visto, caminando juntos.- Stephany hablaba sin parar y daba saltitos en su cama. Ginny estaba al lado, en la otra cama, con la mirada perdida- ¡GINNY! ¿Me escuchas?

- Lo siento, Steph...

-¿Qué te ocurre? Desde ayer que estas en las nubes.

- Tengo que contarte algo. – suspiró Ginny, mirando a su amiga- Besé a Malfoy.

-¿Cooomo? ¿Besaste al rubio?- exclamó Stephany, abriendo sus ojos negros de par en par.- No puedo creerlo!! ¿Cómo fue?

- Me deje llevar... Pero me siento mal...

-¿No te gusto?

-¡Claro que me gusto! Pero, ¿y Michael?

- Ginny, deja de engañarte, sabes bien que Michael no es la persona con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.- dijo Stephany, seriamente.

- No quiero lastimarlo. Ademas... tengo miedo a que sea otra mentira de Draco.

- No pienses eso!! Eres una estúpida, tu lo amas!! No puedes dejarlo ir. No voy a permitir que lo pierdas otra vez.

- Hace mucho que lo he perdido...

**__**

Te lo recuerdo somos especiales  
Entre contradicciones y defectos  
Te quiero, es mi momento  
  
Perdona...

Draco estaba radiante de felicidad. El momento del beso parecía haber sido solamente recién y no podía olvidarlo. Era su momento de ser feliz, y estar al lado de la persona a la que amaba. Entró en su despacho y encontró un sobre en su escritorio.

__

Draco:

Te escribo estas simples líneas para decirte que me voy; vuelvo a Londres. No puedo seguir con esta investigación, hable con el señor Adams y me permite volver. Los motivos, sabes bien, es porque me hace mal estar de vuelta cerca de ti, y recordar todo lo que no pudo ser entre nosotros. Y lo que mas me duele saber es que nunca lo intentamos, porque pudo ser algo maravilloso. Pero ya es tarde. He aprendido muchas cosas de esto; no quiero dañar a mi novio, porque el me ha pedido matrimonio y le diré que si, espero que no me busques, olvida que alguna vez existí... Pero recuerda que todo lo que siento y sentí por ti, nunca fue una mentira.

Ginny...

Draco no podía creerlo. Se había ido, sin decir nada, sin despedirse. Su corazón se desgarró de tristeza, tambien sus sueños y sus metas que tanto se habían despertado en su ser. En ese momento, Stephany entro corriendo.

-Draco! Tienes que impedir que Ginny se vaya. Tu la amas.- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué?- Draco parecía anonadado.

-¡Eso! Tu la amas y ella te ama a ti. No puede casarse con Michael. Se esta engañado.- Stephany parecía estar nerviosisima.

-¿Qué hago?- dijo Draco, desesperado.

- Ve a buscarla!! Esta en el hotel, preparando sus cosas.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Draco ya había desaparecido.

****

Alguien tocaba en la puerta, mientras Ginny preparaba sus cosas. Iba a irse, escaparse de él, otra vez; negar lo que sentía, negar su felicidad, negarse todo... Pero, ¿y si era otra mentira? No iba a caer mas... Tocaron otra vez.

-¡Pasa, Steph!- exclamó exasperada, dandose media vuelta. Pero se quedó helada al ver a Malfoy en su puerta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No puedes irte.- dijo el solamente.

-¿Qué dices?- repuso ella, incredula.

- No te vayas. Te necesito junto a mi.

- Draco no bromees...

- No lo hago. Te amo, ¿no lo entiendes?

-¡No! ¡Porque siempre me has mentido! No me hagas daño...

- Es lo ultimo que quiero hacer. Ginny, por favor, no me dejes. Te amo. Y se que tu también me amas...

- Me has lastimado. Me negaste tu amor cuando te dije que lo intentaramos.- los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas.- Ya es tarde.

-¡No! Lo siento, perdona...

**__**

Que el invierno no tiene miedo  
Y es que yo sin tí no soy yo  
Que perderte no es ningún juego  
Y es que yo sin tí que sé yo

- Perdona, por favor. Fui un estúpido, pero créeme, soy sincero, te amo. Quiero estar contigo siempre.- Draco tomó las manos de Ginny, mientras que ella no podia contener las lágrimas.

- Yo...

- Ginny, ¿por qué te engañas? Sabes que es lo que quieres. Se que me amas. Y quiero hacerte feliz. No te niegues tu propia felicidad... y la mía...

- Pero Michael...

- Será peor si lo haces sin amor...

Ginny se acordó de Michael, y miró los ojos de Draco. Entonces se dio cuenta cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo necesitaba. Y descubrió que lo único que quería era estar con él...

Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

- Te amo...

- Yo tambien te amo, perdona el daño que te he hecho, perdona...

**__**

Y la noche bailando sola  
Porque sin tí no bailo, no  
Que la luna brilla en el cielo  
Que yo solo no hago nada, amor  
  
Perdona...

FiN

ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

****

Hey gente!!! Como estan??? Espero que muy bien. Seguro les sorprenderá este capítulo que he agregado, pero lo he hecho porque muchas personas me pidieron que ponga "un final feliz" (aunque para mi el final fue en el capítulo pasado) como sea, quiero dedicarle este capítulo especialemente a mi amigota Melissa jaja porque fue la que me insistió para que escribiera esto, además que siempre soporta mis locuras, muchas gracias che!!! Espero que te guste

Tambien se lo quiero dedicar a todas las personas que han seguido el fic; especialmente a Polgara (que anda desaparecida!!) y a mi prima Mandy.

Obvio que quiero agradecer por aguantar mis crisis de escritorias, que por cierto eran muy prolongadas (entiendanme) pero fueron muy pacientes, asi que les agradezco eso, y tambien los reviews.

Para este capitulo puse la cancion "Perdona" de Tiziano Ferro (amo a ese chico) espero que les haya gustado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, me voy yendo, espero sus reviews!!!

VeRo GraNgeR...

P/d: jaja, este cap tb va para un chico q me encanta y no voy a decir su nombre por cuestiones legales P

__


End file.
